Ce lien qui nous unis
by lily.malfoy.cullen
Summary: La septième année débute et avec elle le retour de nos héros à Poudlard. Des alliances vont devoir se former pour espérer sauver le monde de la domination de Voldemort. Au delà de ça, les répercutions pourrait être beaucoup plus importantes qu'il n'y paraissait à l'origine. Le temps es maintenant compté. seront-ils capable d'œuvrer ensemble? [HG/BZ]/[GW/DM]/[RW/AG]/[HP/AB]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toute , cette fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'avoue que j'avais réellement envie de la partager. C'est une première pour moi, alors j'ose espérer que ça vous plaira. Je n'ai pas encore de correcteur/ou correctrice donc je m'excuse par avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe/ syntaxe et autre.

Avant de commencer. Il faut, pour cette fiction que je vous explique plusieurs choses :

* Les points de vue ne seront pas toujours du même personnage même si pas mal seront du point de vue d'Hermione

* Pour les besoins de cette fiction et que ça colle avec mon idée, Ginny est dans la même classe que le trio d'or

* Comme vous le savez, aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf ceux qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination personnel

Voila les précisions sont terminées ! haha j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir endormi. Le premier chapitre est le prologue qui est court mais je publierais dès demain le « vrai » premier chapitre pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée.

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture

XXXXXX

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine comme une bombe à retardement. Tout son corps était endolori. Elle ne devait pas utiliser sa magie, unique condition de sa survie en cet instant. Comment pouvait-elle parvenir à survivre ? Ils étaient des dizaines à sa poursuite, un seul faux pas, signait son arrêt de mort en une fraction de seconde. Elle savait où aller et comment y parvenir mais la fatigue prenait le dessus, ses muscles ne répondaient plus à ses désirs, son cerveau embrouillait son jugement. Elle ne devait pas abandonner maintenant, elle était presque à destination. Là-bas, elle saurait sauver, du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dis.

Repoussant les limites de son corps autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle courait encore et encore. La douleur était tellement vive qu'elle ne la sentait plus. Elle ne savait plus bien depuis combien de temps cette situation durait. Elle essayait de se souvenir les circonstances de cette fugue improviser mais son attention était tourner vers la vision qui s'offrait devant elle.

Elle y était, elle se tenait désormais à lisière de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du pays : Poudlard. Elle avait entendue beaucoup de chose à son sujet, mais rien de comparable à se qui se trouvait actuellement devant ses yeux. La beauté de se château dépassait toutes les idées qu'elle s'en était faite.

Ici, elle était enfin en sécurité. Elle prit donc le temps de regarder une dernière fois derrière elle avant de transplaner dans un « pop » sonore. En l'espace d'une seconde elle se retrouva devant les grilles qui semblaient infranchissable, du moins à première vue. Elle soupira, laissant doucement retomber toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

\- qui est la ? entendit-elle beugler

\- je viens voir Albus Dumbuldore

Doucement la grille s'ouvrit. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de s'avancer dans le château. Devant elle se trouvait un homme, ses traits étaient disgracieux, son physique pas avantageux, ses yeux reflétaient presque une malveillance ou un sadisme naturel, elle n'aurait pas su dire. Un frisson glacial la traversa puis elle se ressaisit. Si cet homme travaillait à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais qu'a première vue.

\- dépêchez-vous ! j'ai pas que ça à faire gamine !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et suivit docilement l'homme. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, traversant le parc, puis plusieurs couloirs. Elle ne prêtait pas guère attention à se qui l'entourait, elle aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard. La seule chose qui lui importait à l'heure actuelle était de voir Dumbuldore

\- chocogrenouille dit-il

Sans autres cérémonie, l'homme l'abandonna à son sort. La porte s'ouvrit lui laissant le droit de passage. Elle ne se fit pas prier. En face d'elle se trouvait le bureau du directeur ou celui-ci était assis. Ses yeux surplombés de lunettes demi-lune se levèrent vers l'intruse. Elle y vit, l'espace, de longue secondes, plusieurs choses à travers ses yeux perçant : la surprise, l'incompréhension et même un peut de peur.

\- comment ? lui demanda-t-il simplement

Il s'agissait d'une question tellement complexe qu'elle préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

\- sont- _ils_ au courant ? demanda-t-elle

\- j'ai bien peur que non mon enfant

\- sont- _ils_ tous de notre coté ?

\- c'est difficile à dire, certains le sont et l'on déjà prouver à plusieurs reprise mais les autres, je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer

\- les avez-vous préparés ?

\- comme je le pouvais, tu dois comprendre que beaucoup de choses ne sont pas si simple.

\- Ne jouez pas les énigmatiques avec moi. Vous savez qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici. Si j'avais voulu vous tuez, vous seriez déjà mort et vous en êtes parfaitement conscient. J'ai risqué gros pour venir ici, faite moi le plaisir d'être honnête envers moi !

\- je n'en sais guère plus jeune fille.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ses sept dernières années ? demanda-t-elle avec colère

\- La question n'est plus la à présent. Si tu es vivante, cela veux dire qu'elle est morte et si mes suppositions sont exacte, le temps nous est compté à présent.

\- Plus que vous ne le pensez. l'échéance approche, et vous n'avez rien fait pour les préparer à ce qui va arriver. J'espère simplement que votre zèle ne coutera la vie d'aucun d'entre eux.

XXXXXX

Voila pour se prologue, qui je l'avoue, dois vous paraître assez bizarre ^^

j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

j'ai Hâte d'avoir vos impressions.

si j'arrive à trouver un/une correcteur/correctrice j'espère pouvoir vous livrer le premier chapitre dans la semaine ! sinon, je publierais 1 chapitre par semain. cette fiction est déjà terminée sur mon ordi, donc il ne ddevrait pas y avoir de retard ou autre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

On se retrouve très vite !

-cullen


	2. 2

**Bonjour :)**

 **Je vous poste donc, comme promis le premier chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de correcteur donc j'espère que les fautes ( et je pense qu'il y en a) ne vous décourageront pas ^^**

 **Merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris et les reviews qui me donnent un peu confiance.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

chapitre 1.

La journée avait bien commencée. Hermione Granger, avait, la veille au soir, mis toutes ses affaires dans ses valises, pris les livres dont elle aurait besoin cette année, réunis toutes ses fournitures et même pris de l'avance sur le programme de septième année. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure, avait prit une longue douche brulante. Elle avait même fait l'effort de dompter sa crinière qui pourtant jouait la rebelle depuis plusieurs années. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et avait choisis sa tenue avec soins.

Elle transplana au terrier non sans avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre. Elle atterrit dans le jardin des Weasley et contempla cette maisonnette assez atypique quelle considérait comme chez elle avec un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment heureuse de revoir ses amis, après deux mois de séparation, elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité les avait séparés. Elle entra tranquillement, déposa ses affaires dans le salon et partit à la recherche de la matriarche Weasley

\- Ma petite chérie ! entendit-elle

\- Molly ! je suis si heureuse de vous revoir

\- Et moi donc, mais je te l'ai répéter des centaines de fois, le vouvoiement me donne la nausée, j'ai l'impression d'être vielle ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? j'espère que tu t'es bien nourris quand même, tu es toute maigrichonne

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi rigola Hermione, je me porte comme un charme, les garçons sont prêt ?

\- Et bien… tu les connais ?

\- Oui, j'aurais du m'en douter

Elle les connaissait que trop bien, ils n'étaient pas capable d'arriver à l'heure et encore moins d'être organiser. Elle monta donc secouer ses deux meilleurs amis, dans l'espoir, que cette fois, ils ne seraient pas en retard.

\- Les garçons cria-t-elle

\- MIONE ! répondirent les concernés

En une fraction de seconde elle vit deux choses humaines se jeter sur elle

\- Les gars, je peux plus respirer !

\- Désolé, tu nous as trop manqué ! répondit Harry

Ce dernier, était devenu vraiment très beau. Les années lui avait été bénéfique. Il abordait désormais une musculature parfaite due aux entrainements acharnés de quiditch. Ses cheveux aussi noirs contrastaient avec ses yeux vert pétillant. Sa cicatrice lui donnait un petit air rebelle qui cassait cette image d'enfant sage que beaucoup lui avait collé. Parfois, Hermione se demandait se qui clochait chez elle pour ne pas le trouver à son gout.

C'est vrai ça ajouta Ron, la tirant de sa rêverie

Ron aussi avait gagné en beauté avec les années, mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus subtile que pour Harry. Il avait lui aussi acquérir une jolie et fine musculature grâce aux entrainements, ses taches de rousseurs s'étaient un peu estomper mais demeurait toujours présente. Ses cheveux était roux caractéristique des Weasley, sa coupe courte et « coiffée, décoiffée » lui donnait un petit air sexy. Ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan était certainement la chose que préférait Hermione chez Ron. Ils étaient si doux, remplit de gentillesse qu'elle aurait pu facilement en tomber amoureuse. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Elle n'arrivait pas à envisager une quelconque relation avec l'un comme avec l'autre. Ils étaient comme ses frères et faisait partie à part entière de sa famille. C'était presque comme de l'inceste dans son cœur.

\- Vous m'avez trop manqué aussi ! je suis trop contente de vous revoir ! mais, sans vouloir faire ma rabat-joie, faudrait vous bouger un peu, sinon on va louper le train.

\- Mione, steplait, il est que 10h, le train ne pars pas avant 11h ! on a largement le temps !

\- Je vous connais et je sais que vous allez trouver un moyen d'être encore en retard, alors on active !

\- Oui maman, répondirent les deux garçons simultanément

\- Je vous veux en bas dans 15minutes maximum !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle descendit, laissant le temps aux garçons de terminer tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

XXXXXX

L'effervescence était à son comble, la gare avaient été prise d'assaut par tous les étudiants qui se rendaient à Poudlard. La rentrée était arrivée, pour certains, elle avait un gout particulier. En effet, c'était pour le trio d'or, la septième et dernière année d'étude dans ce collège qui les avait vus grandir, évoluer au sein de ses murs pendants toute leur adolescence. Après, ils devraient faire face à la vie adulte. Les trois amis retrouvèrent tous leurs camarades de promotion, il y avait Luna, Neville, Ginny et bien d'autre. Les conversations tournaient essentiellement autour des activités pratiquées par les uns et les autres pendants ces vacances d'été. L'ambiance était bonne enfant.

Comme beaucoup l'avaient supposé, Hermione avait été nommé préfète en chef cette année et ne cachait pas sa joie. Elle abordait son insigne avec fierté. A Peine les amis s'étaient installés dans un compartiment vide qu'elle du s'éclipser pour aller dans celui réservé aux préfets en chef. Elle savait que son homologue s'y trouverait également et cette perspective l'angoissait un peu. Elle ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur un certain blond peroxydé du nom de Malfoy. Elle inspira, ouvrit la porte du compartiment et vit son homologue.

En l'espace d'une secondes beaucoup de choses se produit en elle. Un soulagement plus que visible, il ne s'agissait pas de Malfoy. Elle ressentit ensuite de la colère, de toutes les personnes susceptible d'être préfet en chef, il avait fallu que se soit un toutou de Malfoy. La joie qu'elle avait ressentit quelques minutes au paravent s'était vite transformer en déception. Elle allait devoir collaborer avec un serpent et pas n'importe lequel.

\- Granger entendit-elle son homologue la saluer froidement

L'année n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos avec un crétin tel que lui dans ses pattes à longueur de journée

\- Zabinni cracha-t-elle

\- Ca ne pouvait être que toi, la miss-je-sais-tout

\- Tu vois, personnellement j'aurais pariée sur la fouine peroxydé qui te sert d'ami, enfin si on peux dire ça, mais faut croire que malgré l'importance qu'il se donne, il n'était clairement pas à la hauteur. Et quand je te regarde, je me demande bien si papa à fait pression pour que tu te retrouve ici.

Son regard balaya volontairement le jeune homme de haut en bas tout en gardant une lueur froide et hautaine. S'il pensait qu'elle avait peur de lui, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil

\- Fais gaffe Granger… Grogna-t-il tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable

\- Oula ! mais c'est presque que tu me ferais peur Zabinni, essaye de mettre un peu plus de conviction et la prochaine fois je te promets de trembler devant ta supériorité se moqua-t-elle

Le jeune homme s'avança de façon menaçante, comme prêt à en découdre avec elle mais fut interrompu par Macgo. Hermione souffla de soulagement malgré elle. Certes, Blaise Zabinni ne lui avait jamais fait peur mais la lueur qui avait traversé ses iris quelques secondes auparavant, lui disait de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il était dangereux.

\- Je vois que vous êtes encore en vie. C'est un bon début. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer vos taches cette année.

La vieille femme parti dans un monologue, Hermione en comprit l'essentiel qui disait qu'ils devraient faire des rondes selon un planning bien précis. Elle leur annonça également qu'ils seraient chargés des préparations des bals donnés par le collège. Elle leur rappela l'importance capitale pour eux de faire respecter le règlement.

\- Et pour finir, étant préfet en chef, vous avez vos appartements personnels. Le mot de passe ne sera connu que de vous deux et en aucun cas communiquer à vos amis, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Zabinni ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer son rire devant la mine déconfite du serpentard

\- Il va de soit que cela s'applique à vous Mlle Granger. Maintenant, je vous souhaite un bon voyage et vous attend à l'arrivée pour accueillir les premières années. Evitez de vous entre-tuez.

Les deux ennemis s'envoyèrent leur regard le plus noir avant de vaquer chacun à leur occupation. Hermione prit son livre et se plongea dans l'histoire d'orgueil et préjugés. Cet ouvrage était une véritable merveille, après Les hauts de hurlevent bien entendu. Le voyage se poursuivit dans un silence tactique. Il ne s'attaquait pas à la rouge et or et cette dernière faisait comme si le serpentard n'existait pas.

\- Zabinni…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aimerais me changer

\- Et bien fait ! pas besoin de m'informer de tous tes faits et gestes

\- Zabinni, s'énerva-t-elle, j'aimerais que tu sortes le temps que je me change !

Le serpentard partit dans un fou rire qui humilia la jeune femme

\- Comme si te voir pratiquement à poil était quelque chose dont rêvais Granger !

\- DEHORS ! hurla-t-elle au bord des larmes

Elle vit son homologue lui faire un sourire carnacier avant de quitter le compartiment. La jeune femme sentit quelques larmes s'échouer sur ses joues. Certes elle n'était pas un canon mais on ne pouvait pas la qualifier de mocheté non plus. En une réplique, ce salaud avait réussit à l'atteindre et elle savait qu'il s'agissait précisément de l'effet rechercher. Elle sécha ses quelques larmes et décida de terminer son voyage dans le compartiment de ses amis. Si Macgo lui demandait des comptes, alors elle inventerait un mensonge plausible.

\- Alors mione ? c'est qui ton homologue ? demanda Ginny

\- Zabinni cracha-t-elle avec une haine non dissimulé

\- Ça aurait pu être pire tenta de relativiser son amie, tu aurais pu tomber sur Malfoy !

\- Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plaie, déjà devoir supporter l'autre pendant toute l'année ne va pas être de la tarte alors Malfoy, non merci !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de tarte ? demanda Ron, visiblement perdu

\- C'est une expression moldu rigola la jeune femme, ca veux dire que ca ne vas pas être évident !

\- Ah je comprends mieux, oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as besoin d'aide pour le tuer, je t'aide volontiers !

Tous ses amis acquiescèrent silencieusement.

\- Merci les amis, mais vous me connaissait

\- Justement, dit rigola Harry, tu peux être vraiment violente quand tu t'y mets, tu me fais presque peur parfois, je t'assure

Son sourire contrastait avec ses propos. Hermione remerciait merlin d'avoir des amis si géniaux et loyal. Sans eux, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Qu'elles les aimaient. L'année n'allait peut-être pas être un véritable cauchemar tout compte fait.

\- Bon les amis, il faut qu'on discute de choses moins réjouissantes, annonça Harry. Ça concerne vous-savez-qui. J'ai plusieurs informations à vous communiquer et je pense que cette année l'AD ne doit pas se dissoudre, nous devons continuer à nous entrainer pour être prêt lorsqu'il attaquera

\- Quel genre d'information ? s'enquit Ron

\- Pas ici, trop d'oreille indiscrète, on se retrouvera à la fin de la semaine ou vous savez après les cours. Je compte sur vous pour passer l'information à tous les membres de l'AD

\- D'accord

Bientôt le train s'immobilisa. Ils étaient arrivé a destination, ils étaient chez eux pensa Hermione. Malgré la menace qui pesait sur eux, elle savait que ces amis étaient au moins aussi heureux qu'elle de revenir ici. Cette année allait être le dénouement de tout un tas de chose et le commencement d'autres. La perspective de l'avenir l'angoissait. Aucun d'eux n'étaient sur de sortir vivant de cette guerre contre le mage noir et on leur demandait pourtant de faire des projets d'avenir. Même elle trouvait ca absurde c'était dire.

La jeune femme sorti la première, elle devait avec Zabinni accueillir les premières années et les conduire au château. Chacun d'eux avait une méthode bien différente. Lui se contentait de les effrayer pour qu'aucun jeune ne crée de débordement. Elle avait une méthode plus calme mais sans grand succès. Les petits étaient dans un grand état d'excitation si bien qu'ils étaient vraiment indisciplinés.

\- Maintenant dit-elle en haussant considérablement la voie, le prochain qui bouge ne serais-ce qu'un sourcil verra de quoi je suis capable ! est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Après ca aucun d'entre eux ne s'amusa à faire le moindre écart.

\- C'est qu'elle aboie en plus la Granger ! se moqua Zabinni

Cette dernière lui envoya un regard des plus noirs et continua sa tache. Bientôt ils arrivèrent au château et plus précisément devant les portes de la grande salle où les nouveaux allaient être répartir dans les différentes maisons. Comme à son habitude, le directeur fit son discours de bienvenu, rappela quelques points du règlement, puis procéda à la réparation avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mes enfants, cette année, nous allons également accueillir une élève, cette dernière vient de Beaubatons et terminera sa scolarité ici. Elle fera donc son entrée directement en septième année. J'espère que sa maison, quelque quel soit, sera lui réserver un accueil chaleureux ! Mlle Auxanna Bourgeois!

 **Impressions? ( j'avoue ne pas être trop tranquil ^^ ) si critique il y a, je les prends avec plaisir tant qu'elles sont constructives !**

 **A la semaine prochaine** **! Gros bisous à tous**

 **Lily**


	3. 3

**Coucou à vous tous :) , voila comme promis le prochain chapitre !**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent et qui ont prit le temps de me laisser des avis :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2.

La première semaine était passée à la vitesse de l'éclair tous les élèves. Ils avaient du s'installer, prendre connaissances de leur emploi du temps mais surtout se replongée dans leur études. Tous leur cours étaient doubles et sans pause. Tous les professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'étant donner la charge de travail, il valait mieux optimiser les heures de cours. C'est ainsi qu'on retrouva les élèves de Gryffondor ainsi que ceux de serpentard dans un double cours de potion avec Rogue. Si à la fin de l'année tout le monde était vivant, ils pourraient s'estimer heureux

Je ne vais pas vous faire un discours sur les Aspics qui sont à la fin de l'année, aucun de vous n'a le niveau pour prétendre y arriver, du moins en potion pour ce qui es du reste je laisserais juger mes collègues. Bien, cette année, le premier cours visera à vous faire préparer une potion, vraiment simple, enfin peut-être pas pour des cornichons tels que vous. A l'issue des deux heures je scinderais la classe en deux groupes, les meilleurs d'entre vous et les moins bons. Je vais faire les binômes et je tiens à préciser qu'ils seraient définitif, et SURTOUT non changeable pour toute l'année ! il sera composé d'un Gryffondor et d'un serpentard ! il va s'en dire que si la potion est un échec, c'est le binôme complet qui se voit attribuer une mauvaise note !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans toute la salle, chacun y allant de son commentaire, montrant son mécontentement

\- SILENCE ! vous voulez tous commencer par quatre heures de colle avec rusard ? dit-il en promenant son regard sur toute la salle, non c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Je vais faire les binômes : Potter/(Greengrass), Malfoy/Weasley fille, Zabinni/Weasley garçon, Granger/Bourgeois, Londubat/ Luna (nom de famille ?) …

Sans aucun commentaire supplémentaire, les binômes se formèrent selon les désirs de la chauve-souris des cachots. Il fallut plusieurs minutes de vas et viens dans la salle avant d'arriver à un résultat correct.

\- Ouvrez vos livres p.356, vous allez préparer un philtre d'amour. c'est avec cette potion que je vous jugerez donc appliquez vous ! vous avez 1h30

Hermione risqua un regard à sa partenaire et tenta de définir la marche à suivre. Rogue avait été claire, leur moyenne en potion dépendait de leur capacité à collaborer ensemble. Elle se devait d'avoir de bonne note dans cette matière, si avenir il y avait, la jeune femme voulait devenir maitresse en potion et sans un Optimal dans cette matière, elle ne pourrait pas suivre un apprentissage digne de ce nom. La rouge et or détailla la « nouvelle » comme beaucoup l'appelait. Elle était assez grande, ses cheveux blond était coupé en carré plongeant. Son visage était fin et presque aussi pale que celui de Malfoy. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que glacial. Elle méritait bien sa place à serpentard se dit Hermione. Cette fille en avait déjà l'attitude. Elle était également menu et très bien proportionner, ses formes étaient généreuse sans pour autant être disgracieuse.

\- Ecoute dit Auxanna, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble toute l'année alors autant mettre les choses aux claire dès maintenant. Je suis nouvelle, et je ne comprends pas vraiment la haine que se voue Griffondor et serpentard mais je sais que je ne veux pas en faire parti. Dans mon ancien collège j'étais amie avec qui je voulais, et ce, sans rendre de compte à personne et je ne compte pas que ca change ici. En plus je ne veux pas me planter en potion, alors je te propose qu'on essaye de faire notre maximum, toi comme moi, pour que cette année se déroule le mieux possible, qu'en pense-tu ?

\- Whoua , je ne m'attendais pas à ca, mais je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ton point de vue, sourit-elle. Je m'appel Hermione au fait.

\- Auxanna, on s'y met ?

Hermione acquiesça dans un sourire et les deux jeune femmes firent un travail parfait ce qui les plaça dans le groupe des « bon » même si cela arracha une grimace au professeur de potion. Dans leur groupe, il y avait Harry et sa partenaire, Zabinni et Ron même si Hermione était certaine que Zabinni y était pour beaucoup ainsi que Malfoy et Ginny

Le cours se termina tranquillement. Les trois amis se retrouvèrent devant la salle et partirent ensemble.

\- il veut vraiment notre mort ! non mais sérieux ! il a été empoisonné pendant les vacances ? comment serpentards et Gryffondor pourront collaborer ensemble s'énerva Ron, on court à notre perte j'vous le dit moi !

\- soit pas si pessimiste tenta de relativiser Hermione

\- c'est facile pour toi ! ta partenaire à l'air cool, mais Zabinni franchement !

\- tu pourrais au moins avouer que sans lui tu n'aurais pas eu une si bonne note

Ron rougit violement au commentaire émit par la jeune femme, même s'il en l'avouerait jamais, elle n'avait pas tords. Pour toute réponse il grommela un genre de « si en plus elle s'y met » qui fit rire ses deux amis.

La journée de cours était enfin terminée et ils devaient se retrouver pour leur première réunion de l'année. Sans se consulter, ils montèrent au septième étage, ayant au préalable vérifié que personne ne les suivaient, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle sur demande. Depuis l'année dernière ou part hasard Harry l'avait découverte, elle était devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous. La salle était discrète et assez grande pour tous les accueillir. Les trois amis furent les premiers membres sur place

\- j'en profite que nous soyons que tous les trois pour vous dire quelque chose que personne d'autre, sauf nous trois, devons savoir, d'accord ?

\- tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance Harry

\- oui je le sais. Voila j'ai appris par dumbuldor, il y a quelques temps qu'une prophétie me liait a vous-savez-qui. Ça je vous en avez déjà parlé mais je ne vous avez pas tout révélé.

\- Va droit au but, le pressa Ron, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver

\- Voila en gros pour le tuer je dois mourir, la prophétie dis : « l'un ne peux vivre sans l'autre », à travers ma cicatrice, il m'a lié à lui et si nous voulons le détruire alors je dois mourir.

\- Mais…

\- Salut entendirent-ils au loin

Les trois amis levèrent la tête et virent que Luna venait d'arriver, ce qui signifiait que leur conversation était terminer mais Hermione se promit de ne pas en rester la. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser son meilleur ami mourir. Elle y passerait le temps qu'il faut mais elle ferait tout pour trouver une solution. Foie d'Hermione Granger.

Les membres de l'AD Arrivèrent au compte coute, si bien qu'il fallu une dizaine de minutes avant d'avoir tout le monde réunit.

\- Bien commença Harry, nous savons tous que la bataille final approche à grand pas et même si je me répète, je ne force personne à combattre en mon nom. Cela étant dis, cette année nous allons travailler sur des sortilèges visant à notre protection mais pas seulement. Je pense, que pour réussir à vaincre les mangemort nous devons les surprendre. Venant de personnes combattant pour le bien il s'attendront à ce que nous ayons des scrupules à tuer. Je ne suis pas pour la mort et vous le savez mais malheureusement dans une guerre, les pertes son inévitables. Je pense aussi que nous devons apprendre à utiliser la magie sans baguette et apprendre plusieurs sorts de magie noire. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, la magie noir est dangereuse et je suis d'accord mais pour y arriver nous devons connaitre et maitriser leur terrain de prédilections. Eux n'hésiterons pas une fraction de seconde à nous envoyer des impardonnables alors malheureusement, nous devons nous aussi les maitriser et les utiliser. Avez-vous des questions ?

Harry laissa plusieurs secondes de blanc puis repris

\- Ok, super, donc pour aujourd'hui nous allons perfectionner les sors que nous connaissons déjà. Dans les prochaines séances nous allons nous entrainer physiquement et mentalement. Je m'explique, savoir utiliser sa magie est une chose mais lors de la bataille nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous devrons combattre, si votre corps est trop faible pour tenir la cadence, vous être mort. Donc nous ferons des exercices physiques. Ensuite, il se peut malheureusement que certains soit enlever et torturer dans l'année à venir, tout ca pour m'atteindre par vous. Non allons donc protéger votre cerveau en faisant des cours d'occlumencie, juste au cas où bien entendu. Ensuite nous allons faire un système de « professeur/élèves » c'est-à-dire que ceux qui maitrisent déjà la leçon du jour, l'expliqueront à ce qui ne la maitrise pas et ensuite par binôme ils s'entraineront. voila je vous ai tout dis. N'oubliez jamais qu'à tout moment vous pouvez partir. Au travail tout le monde

Pendant les heures qui suivirent les élèves s'entrainèrent assidument, revissant chacun leur tour, tous les sors qu'ils avaient travaillait l'année passé. Il n'était pas étonnant de voir, certains propulser à plusieurs mètres à travers la salle, d'autre allonger par terre ou d'autre encore se livrant un combat acharner. Tous connaissaient les risques, ils étaient conscients que la mort les attendait peut-être cette année mais ils estimaient que le sacrifice en valait la chandelle. Le monde retrouverait la paix et ce pour de bon. A la fin de la séance du jour, chacun repartit laissant à nouveau les trois amis seuls. Ces derniers quittèrent la salle sur demande et descendirent manger avec les Gryffondor retrouvant ainsi une ambiance beaucoup plus joviale. Comme à son habitude Ron engloutit son repas comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui désespérait son amie qui n'avait jamais réussit à le faire manger correctement

\- Les garçons, vous montez tous les deux dans mes appartements ce soir, nous devons parler de ce que tu nous as dit tout à l'heure Harry

\- Mais mione, tu n'as pas le droit, tu nous l'as dit toi-même

\- Ça j'en fais mon affaire Ron,

\- Je vous attends d'ici une vingtaine de minutes

\- D'accord

La préfète sortit de table et se rendit à ses appartements. Elle allait devoir demander « gentiment » à Zabinni la permission exceptionnel de faire venir Harry et Ron. Elle savait par avance que ça s'annoncer complexe. Elle donna le mot de passe et rentra dans leur appartement. Elle venait d'y passer une semaine mais la beauté des lieux arrivait encore à la subjuguer. Il y avait un grand salon. Ce dernier était beige cassé, une couleur neutre d'après Macgo. Un canapé noir accompagné d'une tasse basse en verre trônait au centre de la pièce, sur la gauche se trouvait une cheminée d'où s'échappait constamment un feu magique chauffant au besoin la pièce. Sur la droite se trouvait une table ronde en bois qui servait certainement à travailler. Au fond de la pièce on pouvait apercevoir le début d'un couloir qui, le savait-elle menait à leur deux chambres respective. Celle du serpentard se trouvait à droite et la sienne à gauche

\- T'as vu un fantôme granger ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Zabinni, répondit la jeune femme sortant de sa torpeur, oui je vais très bien, merci de me le demander. Ma journée c'est très bien passer

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre de savoir comment la sang de bourbe se porte ! laisse-moi rire

\- Zabinni siffla Hermione, je voulais te demander quelque chose de façon poli mais puisque tu tiens à être un salaud on peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu la ! et je t'assure que tu ne gagneras pas ! maintenant, j'allais te proposer de faire une trêve, tout du moins, ici dans les appartements que nous partageons pour ne pas que ca soit invivable autant pour toi que pour moi mais puisque tu t'évertue à me cracher ta haine. Je n'en ferais rien. Ensuite, Harry et Ron vont venir ce soir, et si sa te plait pas, tu vas te faire foutre ! tu peux, si sa te chante aller voir le directeur ou qui tu veux pour mentionner se manquement au règlement, mais si tu le fais, je t'assure que je ferais de ta vie un véritable enfer Zabinni ! tu ne me connais pas et te permet de me juger, d'être odieux envers moi de plus que m'insulter sous prétexte que mon sang est impur. je vais te dire une chose qu'il vaut mieux que tu comprennes dès maintenant, j'ai changé, je ne me laisserais plus malmener par des enfants pourri gâter tels que toi et Malfoy et je te jure que tu si tu continue à me provoquer, tu comprendras pourquoi on m'appelle la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, est-ce que c'est claire ?

Sans même laisser le temps au serpentard de dire quoi que ce soit, elle tourna les talons et se dirigeât vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée elle se permit de souffler. Elle n'y était pas allée de mains morte, il fallait l'avouer. Elle espérait juste que sa mise en garde suffirait, elle ne voulait pas en venir à se battre contre Zabinni. Cette journée avait vraiment été éprouvante autant physiquement que mentalement.

La jeune femme fit le bilan et se dit que sa camarade de potions l'avait réellement surprise aujourd'hui mais dans le bon sens du terme. Elle s'avoua même étonner de la part d'une serpentarde. Elle secoua la tête comme pour faire partir cette pensée absurde, la maison d'une personne ne définit pas forcement sa façon d'être et Auxanna venait de lui prouver. Peut-être y avait-elle gagné une nouvelle amie et peut-être même une allié qui sais. Elle pensa en revanche que ses relations avec son homologue, elles, s'étaient clairement dégradées. Elle avait voulu, en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était être gentil avec lui mais son insulte l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il allait vraiment falloir que chacun d'eux mette de l'eau dans son vin comme dirais les moldus s'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment s'entre tuer avant la fin de l'année

 **Et bien voila =)**

 **je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée !**

 **Bisous à vous**

 **Lily**


	4. 4

**Salut à vous ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, c'est toujours motivant d'avoir les avis de celles/ceux qui me lisent :) merci également aux mises en favoris/alertes**

 **Je vous livre la suite de cette fiction! je tiens à préciser que les prochains chapitres ( après celui-ci) seront beaucoup plus long et mouvementé. les 3 premiers étaient une mise en place du cadre!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

chapitre 3.

Hermione prit le temps de se doucher tranquillement. L'eau chaude avait vraiment un effet thérapeutique sur les nerfs se dit-elle. Elle prit soin de s'habiller rapidement et consulta sa montre, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que ses amis débarquent.

La jeune femme s'installa donc tranquillement dans le salon avec un livre tout en priant de ne pas croiser Zabinni. Heureusement pour cette dernière le serpent avait élu domicile dans sa chambre depuis leur « dispute » et n'avait pas daigné en sortir. Quelques coups retentirent dans le salon, annonçant l'arrivée d'Harry et Ron. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et sans se consulter ils partirent dans la chambre de cette dernière.

Hermione lança un sort d'insonorisation, la prudence était vraiment nécessaire avec un futur mangemort pas loin.

\- Bon commença la jeune femme, maintenant que nous avons du temps et que nous ne seront pas déranger, tentons de faire un point sur ce que nous savons par rapport à vous-savez-qui et d'en tirer un plan solide

\- Mais mione, dit Harry, je ne pense pas que ça y change grand-chose.

\- Peut-être mais nous devons aussi discuter de ta révélation, et puis ne nous ment pas, il y a d'autres chose que tu à omis de nous dire, on te connaît Harry et je t'avoue qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu, que tu nous cache encore des choses est vraiment blessant.

\- Désolé les amis souffla le concerné mais cette histoire prends trop d'ampleur, je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre ! j'essaye simplement de vous protéger comme je le peux !

\- Tu sais vieux, intervint Ron, si on voulait être protégé on te l'aurait dis ! on est assez grand pour décider par nous même de ce que nous voulons faire. et avec Mione, on a déjà décidé de t'aider, alors te bile pas et crache tout se que tu sais

\- Ron à raison, appuya la jeune femme, en nous cachant des choses essentiel, tu nous pénalise et on risque justement, à cause de ça, de se faire tuer !

\- Okay, je capitule, si vous vous y mettez à deux contre moi

Harry leur parla donc de ce qu'il savait, entre autre des Horcruxes dont il avait sciemment omis l'existence, il leur parla aussi de la fameuse prophetie et de sa ferme intention, d'aller à la recherche des fragments d'âme de Voldemort.

\- Tu compte donc nous quitter sous peu pour partir, je ne sais ou, tout seul à la recherche des Horcruxes ?

\- C'est à peu près ca oui

\- Tu veux te faire tuer avant même la bataille finale ? c'est totalement imprudent !

\- Je le sais parfaitement ! mais ne j'ai pas le choix, c'est mon destin Hermione ! si je ne mets pas fin à cette guerre, personne ne le fera. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? que j'aime ça ? et bien non ! toute cette pression est pesante, des millions de personnes pensent sincèrement que je suis celui qui ramènera la paix et je ferais tout pour. Mais tu vois, j'ai 17ans, et pas d'espoir de vivre plus vieux d'après la prophétie qui, comme nous le savons ne peut qu'être vrai, alors désolé mais être imprudent est le cadet de mes soucis !

Je suis désolé Harry, nous venons avec toi et tu ne peux pas dire non ! cependant, avant de partir à l'aventure, on ne sait ou, chercher on ne sait quoi, essayons de savoir quel objet Voldemort à utiliser pour ses Horcruxes et ou il aurait pu les cacher. Comme ca lorsque nous partirons nous saurons où chercher. Je pense qu'il faut que nous y réfléchissions à tête reposé et je pense aussi que le directeur pourrait nous être d'une grande aide

\- Tu es génial Hermione ! dit Harry, mais oui, le directeur connait Jedusor, il devrait pouvoir nous aider. Demain nous irons dans son bureau !

Il était très tard lorsque le trio se sépara. Hermione souffla doucement, tout en se massant le cou. Elle comprenait tellement Harry, être à son âge, celui qui devait sauver le monde, ne devait pas être une chose facile. Elle s'étonna ensuite de ne pas avoir recroiser son Homologue mais ne chercha pas plus loin, s'il voulait l'éviter, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas.

XXXXXX

La jeune femme faisait les cent pas. Elle était frustrée et vraiment à bout de nerf. Elle avait du mal à comprendre le comportement du directeur. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout faire elle-même. Elle n'était vraiment pas aidée pensa-t-elle. Elle savait comment faire, mais il lui restait plus qu'a prier pour qu'aucun ne pose de question trop indiscrète. Le refus qu'elle aurait de tout leur dire pourrait faire pencher la balance. Sans leur confiance, elle ne pouvait pas espérer grand-chose.

Elle traversa le château en courant, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait si bien qu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva donc étaler par terre avec un horrible mal au cran. Elle leva les yeux, prête à cracher son venin sur la personne, pourtant innocente, mais lorsqu'elle vit cette personne en question, ses paroles, pourtant, préparer dans sa tête, ne sortirent pas de sa bouche

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda le jeune homme, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Ca va, rien de casser on va dire

\- Tu es sure ? je peux te conduire à l'infirmerie si tu le souhaite

\- Non, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis pressée en faite

\- Bien sur, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Et encore désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, je t'assure

\- Tu connais mon prénom ? demanda-t-il

\- Comme tout le monde admis la jeune femme

\- Oui, évidemment, souffla-t-il aller salut

La jeune femme repris donc son chemin à une allure plus modéré. L'échange avec le jeune homme l'avait surprise, elle qui pensait que sa « célébrité » lui plaisait avait constaté qu'il semblait plus blaser qu'autre chose. Peut-être n'était-il pas comme les élèves le décrivaient. Il semblait tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre à son sujet qu'elle se dit qu'il y avait matière à réfléchir. Elle sorti de ses pensées, elle était arrivée à destination. Sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, elle entra dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Nous devons discuter sérieusement, dit-elle sans préambule

\- Bonjour à toi jeune fille.

\- Ne commencez pas ! siffla-t-elle, les politesses ne sont guère de mise aujourd'hui. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à clarifié

\- Certes, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre

Elle respira doucement, tentant de calmer la colère qui s'immisçait doucement en elle. Elle avait besoin de lui et il n'était pas mauvais en soi, juste totalement inconscient du danger à venir.

\- Je ne suis pas une de vos élèves stupides qui se retrouve ici pour avoir fait une bêtise quelconque ! alors arrêtez de me parler comme à une gamine et trouvons, ensemble, ce que nous allons faire !

Le vieil homme ne dit rien, se contenta simplement de sourire

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?

\- tu lui ressemble tellement, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais c'est en faite une évidence.

La jeune femme retint sa respiration, peut de personne connaissait son existence et encore moins son passé. Les paroles du directeur lui firent chaud au cœur, elle espérait tellement lui ressembler un peu, y voyant un moyen d'être près d'elle malgré tout

\- Merci, malheureusement le sujet n'est pas la. J'ai réfléchit ses derniers temps, et je pense que nous devons leur parler

\- A tous ?

\- Oui, je sais que c'est risqué pour certains d'entre eux mais nous n'avons plus le choix, l'échéance est proche et sans eux, nous perdrons la guerre et bien d'autre chose. Vous savez que je ne peux me tromper en vous affirmant que si Harry Potter se mesure au seigneur des ténèbres, il y laissera la vie.

\- Je connais les écris jeune fille. Je sais ce qu'il en es.

\- Je le sais, cependant, vous n'en avez pas fait part aux principaux concernés. Potter va se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans savoir ce qu'il en es réellement. Alors nous allons organiser une sorte de réunion. Vous les convoquerais tous dans votre bureau et nous leur dirons ensemble. Suite à cela, je devrais les prendre en charge.

\- Leur diras-tu pour toi ?

\- Non, je répondrais à leur question de mon mieux, leur prouverais mes dires si je le dois mais ma véritable identité doit-être préservée, du moins, pour le moment.

\- Bien, je leur demanderais de venir demain dans ce cas

\- Parfait. Passez une bonne soirée Albus

\- A toi aussi jeune fille

XXXXXX

Dire que Blaise Zabinni était énervé aurait été l'euphémisme de l'année. Il était réellement furieux ! Et pour cause, Granger arrivait avec une simplicité déconcertante à le mettre hors de lui. Il est vrai qu'en règle général, ce n'est pas lui qui lançait les hostilités envers les Gryffondor mais plutôt Drago. Blaise, lui ne faisait en général, que suivre le truc. Il est vrai aussi, qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte avec son homologue, mais il était de notoriété publique que les deux maisons se vouait une haine sans nom depuis bien des années.

Il savait aussi que la jeune femme avait toujours eu un certain répondant et il devait s'avouer que cette facette d'elle lui avait toujours plus. Comparer a ses deux abrutis, qu'elle qualifiait de meilleurs amis, elle savait placer ses piques au moment opportuns et se défendait toujours avec fougue.

Malgré tout ca, il voulait lui faire payer son affront de la veille. De quel droit cette je-sais-tout ambulante se permettait de lui parler sur ce ton ? Il savait, au fond qu'il avait mérité et que cette trêve aurait pu fonctionner mais il était hors de question pour le jeune homme de se laisser ridiculiser de la sorte pas cette fille !

Il venait donc de passer une nuit blanche, réfléchissant au plan parfait pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette prétentieuse. Il avait pensé a plusieurs idées mais les avaient toute réfuté. La courtiser pour ensuite la jeter ou encore lui faire croire qu'il voulait se rapprochait d'elle avait, bien évidemment, traverser son esprit, mais il n'était pas assez salopard pour faire mal à une personne à ce point. Sa vengeance devait être soft tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire devant ses grands airs. Alors il avait eu une idée, qu'il espérait, serait parfaite. Si c'est la guerre qu'elle voulait, alors la guerre elle aurait, fois de Zabinni.

XXXXXX

Hermione était plongée dans son devoir de métamorphose depuis plus d'une heure mais n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. L'avenir de son meilleur ami la tracassait vraiment. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir en faire plus pour lui, voir même prendre sa place si cela avait été possible. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, elle pouvait toujours lui apporter son soutien sans faille et faire en sorte qu'il survive à tous ca.

\- Granger

La voix du serpentard, la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser Zabinni et encore moins à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. Tout à coup une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

\- Si tu n'es pas venu pour t'excuser ou parler calmement, tu peux partir Zabinni, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me cracher ton venin

Hermione était vraiment fière, malgré son angoisse, et sa peur, elle arrivait à ne plus capituler devant l'ennemi. Elle devait vraiment remercier Ginny pour ça.

\- Je ne suis pas venu m'excuser, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! rigola ce dernier, tu crois que ton discours m'a fait peur Granger ?

Elle ne savait pas trop si cette question était rhétorique ou s'il y attendait une réponse. Elle choisit de se taire, lui laissant le choix quand à la réponse qu'il attendait

\- Et bien non, reprit-il, pour hier soir je ne te dénoncerais pas

\- Merci

\- Oh ne me remercie pas trop vite Granger, tu vois, tu m'en dois une maintenant, puisque j'ai protégé ton petit secret

\- Je ne te dois rien Zabinni

\- Granger, Granger, Granger, tu n'as pas l'air de saisir que je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je suis un serpentard, et MOI je sais comment faire de ta vie un enfer sur terre ! Tu le sais et je le sais. Alors ne joue plus les rebelles avec moi !

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur !

\- Oh mais tu devrais avoir peur, t'attaquer à moi, était pas une chose à faire Granger, je t'assure. Tu voulais la guerre, tu ne seras pas déçu dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle resta bouche bée de longue secondes. Ne sachant pas trop si tout cela était une blague ou si Zabinni avait vraiment retourner la situation de tel manière qu'elle se sente coupable et mal à l'aise.

\- Zabinni, soupira-t-elle, tu n'as pas compris. Je ne cherche pas la guerre avec toi, loin de la. Je veux pouvoir passer une année tranquille sans avoir à t'affronter à tout bout de champ ! c'est épuisant vraiment, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à gérer ! pourquoi tu refuse de réviser ton jugement sur moi ?

\- Parce que tu refuse de faire de même Granger ! Aller salut !

Hermione se retrouva seul dans le salon. Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire elle s'installa sur le canapé et tenta de se calmer. D'un coté, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tords. Elle demandait au jeune homme de lui laisser une chance mais elle ne le faisait pas en retour. Elle devait aussi admettre, à regret, que Blaise n'avait jamais été l'investigateur de leur conflit, qu'il ne faisait que suivre Malfoy. Comment quelqu'un comme Zabinni pouvait supporter d'être le toutou de Malfoy ? Elle en savait vraiment rien mais n'arrivait quand même pas à comprendre. Il était vrai aussi que cette année, les insultes avaient été moins fréquente. Peut-être fallait-il essayer de pardonner le passé pour espérer enfin avoir une cohabitation sereine. Etait-elle prête à réviser son jugement sur le serpentard ? Elle n'aurait pas su répondre à cette question mais elle pouvait toujours essayer.

 **J'ai hate d'avoir vos avis, impressions et/ou critique !**

 **je vous souchaite une bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous**

 **Lily**


	5. 5

**Salut :) j'ai, il me semble un peu de retard et j'en suis désolée, je n'avais plus accès à internet, impossible de publier mais ça n'arrivera plus !**

 **Alors, merci aux mises en favoris/ alertes et review même si j'aimerais connaitre un peu plus votre avis ! n'hésitez pas, ça prends quelques secondes et m'aide à améliorer mes écrits selon vos citriques!**

 **La suite tout de suite, Bonne lecture :)**

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au gout de la Gryffondor, cette dernière avait passé une nuit des plus éprouvante. Sa confrontation avec Zabinni avait laissé des traces, elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle savait, comme tous le monde, que Malfoy et ses acolytes étaient des fervent du seigneur des ténèbres, pouvait-elle faire confiance à quelqu'un qui méprise les moldus, adhère à des idéaux tellement éloignés des siens ? Elle devait parler avec Ginny, elle seule pouvait l'éclairer sur ce sujet.

Hermione décida de se lever afin d'aller en cours même si aujourd'hui la grande amoureuse du savoir n'avait qu'une envie : rester couchée. Elle soupira fortement, partit se préparer tout en évitant son colocataire. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à faire à lui a ce moment la. En y réfléchissant bien, elle remarqua avec une certaine ironie, que le serpentard était assez souvent l'objet de ses réflexions. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'appréciait ou autre mais elle devait quand s'avouer qu'il arrivait, avec une grande facilité à la faire réagir que ce soit de manière positive ou négative. Très peu de personne avait ce pouvoir sur elle.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses idées légèrement bizarre de bon matin et descendit dans la grande salle. Elle se rendit directement à la table des Gryffondor, ou vu l'heure matinal, elle n'y trouva que Ginny, les garçons ne descendait que plus tard.

\- tu as une tête ma pauvre dit Ginny en guise de bonjour, tu devrais vraiment essayer de dormir !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Ginny, la salua Hermione, oui je sais, j'ai passé une nuit horrible ! d'ailleurs, si tu as du temps après tes cours, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un discutions entre fille

\- Avec plaisir ! sourit son amie, ca concerne un garçon ? je le connais ?

\- Ginny, pas ici, les garçons ne vont pas tarder et je ne veux pas parler de ça devant eux.

\- Ok capitula-t-elle

Confirmant les dire de la jeune femme, Harry et Ron venaient d'arriver à la table, après avoir salué tout le monde, ils se mêlèrent aux conversations de leurs amis. Une fois le petit déjeuné prit, ils se rendirent tous en métamorphoses en commun avec les serpentards. Ils avaient remarqué que beaucoup de leur cours était en commun, le directeur avait dit qu'il voulait rapprocher les maisons en ces temps de guerre. Tous le monde connaissait la haine que se vouer Gryffondor et Serpentard, alors tous se demandé ce qui était passé par la tête de leur directeur de les mettre ensembles dans quasiment tous les cours.

Entrez, dépêchez-vous dit professeur Macggonagal, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur les animagus. Nous allons dans un premier temps voir la théorie sur ce sujet puis nous passerons à la pratique. Ne soyez pas trop déçu si vous n'y arrivez pas tout de suite, certain sorcier mettent des années à métriser la transformation qui demande un grand savoir faire.

Le professeur passa donc les deux heures qui suivirent à leur parler sur ce sujet. La fin du cours approchait et elle leur demanda de rédiger 60cm de parchemin pour le prochain cours sur les animagus.

\- Tout le monde peut sortir sauf M. Potter, Mlle Granger, M. Weasley, M. Zabinni, M. Malfoy, Mlle Weasley et Mlle Greengrass

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier si bien qu'en quelques secondes il ne restait que les sept élèves nommer par le professeur. Chacun se regardait avec défis, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien leur vouloir la vieille chouette.

\- vous y êtes tous attendu chez le directeur ce soir après vos cours

\- Tous ensembles ? dirent-ils tous en cœur

\- Oui, tous ensembles ! ne soyez pas en retard. Le mot de passe est sorbet citron, allez en cours maintenant ! oust.

Les sept adolescents sortir de la salle dans un silence pesant, aucun n'avait envie de commencer une énième bataille à ce moment précis mais tous avaient envie de connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire. Sans plus de cérémonies, ils se séparèrent et filèrent dans leur cours respectifs. Le trio d'or accompagné de Ginny avait histoire de la magie, un cours qui, ils le savaient, n'étaient pas des plus intéressant. Cela leur donnerait l'occasion de discuter un peu. Après s'être excuser du léger retard du à leur professeur de métamorphoses, ils s'installèrent tous au fond de la salle. Ce fut Ron qui lança la conversation

\- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que directeur veuille nous voir pile au moment ou nous avons décidé d'avoir des explications sur vous savez quoi ? chuchota-t-il

\- De quoi tu parles Ron ? demanda Ginny

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, devait-ils tout dire à leur amie ?

\- Il faut lui dire Harry, c'est plus prudent décida Hermione

Le garçon résuma donc la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans les appartements de la préfète. Il lui parla également de la prophétie et de leur désir d'aller voir le directeur pour en apprendre plus sur les Horcruxes

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant, admis Ginny, et je suis d'accord avec Ron, ça ne peux pas être une coïncidence !

\- Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible contra Hermione, personne sauf nous quatre somme au courant et puis vous oubliez que Zabinni, Malfoy et Greengrass sont aussi convoquée, je suis assez septique je dois avouer.

\- Oui ce n'est pas faux admis Harry, s'il voulait nous parler de vous-savez-qui, alors pourquoi convoqué trois serpentard et pas n'importe lesquels en plus, les trois familles de sang pure les plus puissantes et clairement du coté du mal. Ça n'aurait vraiment pas de sens !

\- Chut, dit Ginny, ne parle pas si fort ! les murs ont des oreilles

\- Bah Gin' les murs ca peux pas avoir des oreilles ! fit remarquer Ron comme une évidence

\- Rooh, c'est une expression gros béta, ca ne résout pas le problème

\- J'avoue être perdu. Je pense que nous seront fixés assez tôt

\- Oui

Sans vraiment avoir trouvé de réponse à leurs questions, les quatre amis, continuèrent leur journée de cours normalement sans vraiment y être attentif. Tous avaient plus ou moins hâtes d'être au soir pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

Hermione devait parler avec Ginny, cependant, la convocation du directeur venait contrecarrer ses plans. Son prochain cours était histoire de la magie et pour une fois, elle ne suivrait pas. De toute manière, elle avait beaucoup d'avance sur le programme. Elle prit place à coté de Ginny puis, lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le brouhaha de la classe la couvrait elle déballa son sac

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Gin', je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Zabinni

\- Genre Blaise Zabinni ?

\- Tu en connais d'autre toi ?

\- Non admit la rousse, mais je voulais être sur

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de son amie. Heureusement, elle ne s'en formalisait plus avec le temps

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'avec les serpentards, nous n'avons jamais été vraiment amis et Blaise fait parti des toutous de ce peroxydé de Malfoy

\- Attends avant de juger Drago l'interrompit la rousse tu ne sais rien à son sujet. j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui et je t'assure qu'il est loin d'être celui qu'on croit

\- Tu rigoles la Gin' ? sérieusement ?

Elle aurait pu s'attendre à beaucoup de chose, mais les révélations qu'elles venaient d'entendre lui étaient tout bonnement impossible à croire.

\- Je suis très sérieuse Hermione ! Je sais qu'il a été un enfoiré de première catégorie avec vous ses sept dernières années et qu'il mérite notre haine mais il a changé.

\- On parle de Malfoy la ! un futur mangemort à la botte de tu-sais-qui ! il n'hésiterait pas à nous tuer si l'occasion se présentait

\- Je trouve te trouve très étroite d'esprit, ce n'est pas toi qui dit que chaque personne à le droit d'avoir une seconde chance ?

Ginny n'avait pas tord, surtout qu'elle venait lui parler pour une possible réconciliation avec Blaise. Elle s'était déjà beaucoup remise en question ses derniers jours et devait admettre qu'ils avaient tous grandis en sept ans. Ses ennemis d'autre fois n'étaient peut-être plus les même. Dans le fond, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Chacun avait prit un malin plaisir d'entrer la petite guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor et avec le temps les habitudes étaient restées.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison Gin', en faite je suis simplement un peu choquée par ce que tu me dis mais en même temps, pas tant que ca !

\- Raconte !

\- Et bien avec Zabinni, on s'est accrocher quelques fois depuis le début de l'année et tu me connais, je suis très vite montée sur mes grands chevaux. Il a cru que je lui déclarais la guerre ! et je te jure qu'il fait vraiment peur quand il est en colère ! j'en ai encore froid dans le dos ! je l'ai jugé sans même le connaitre et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas me laisser une chance. Et comme une imbécile je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas contre mais quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas réviser son jugement sur moi, il a répondu que je ne le faisais pas pour lui alors pourquoi devrait-il le faire. Et il a raison !

\- Leçon de moral : Zabinni 1 – Hermione : 0 ! rigola Ginny, évidement qu'il a raison, ne le prends pas mal chérie, tu sais qu'on t'adore et que je tu es ma meilleure amie mais parfois tu ne regarde pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Tu as décidé en première année que Malfoy et ses acolytes étaient mauvais et tu n'en démords pas. Harry et Ron ne sont pas mieux. Je sais qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est dur de faire un pas vers « autre chose » mais si tu regardais vraiment, tu aurais compris que les gens peuvent changer. Ce ne sont plus des enfants, ils ont notre âge et peut-être qu'eux aussi en ont marre de cette rivalité stupide qu'on perpétue dans l'unique but de faire « ce qu'on a toujours fait »

\- Je sais, je pense que je vais faire la paix avec Zabinni et voir ou ça nous mène, je n'ai rien à perdre de toute manière

\- Exactement lui rétorqua la rousse avec un clin d'œil appuyé

XXXXXX

L'homme pressait le pas. Aucun retard ne serait toléré par son maître. Il en avait l'habitude. Il avait toujours répondu présent, n'avait jamais faillit à une seule mission qu'il lui avait confié mais aujourd'hui, il savait que la balance avait penché en sa défaveur. Comment annoncer son échec ? Le lord allait être dans une rage noire et il était convaincu d'en faire les frais.

Il traversa le salon à la hâte, passa devant quelques mangemort, ouvrit la porte menant au salon d'hiver et s'inclina. Il ne pipa mot et attendit.

\- Quels sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Le lord en sifflant

\- Mauvaise mon seigneur répondit l'homme

\- Ma patience arrive à terme Lucius ! Ton incompétence n'égale que ta stupidité ! Où est-elle ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire mon seigneur. Nous l'avons perdu aux abords de la forêt interdite. Il serait logique de penser qu'elle s'est réfugiée à Poudlard.

\- DOLORIS ! hurla Voldemort, vous l'avez laissé entre les mains de ce vieux sénile ! vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable !

\- Je suis désolé Maitre grimaça Lucius. Elle est plus forte que nous le pensions.

\- BALIVERNE ! je me contre fiche de tes excuses, elles ne sont que trop nombreuses ces derniers temps.

Voldemort était maintenant debout le menaçant de sa baguette. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge, synonyme de sa fureur. Il entreprit plusieurs allers-retours dans la pièce. Le silence était pesant voir même effrayant. Lucius sentit la peur lui glacer le sang.

\- Fort heureusement pour toi, nous allons pouvoir remédier à ce contre temps. Ton fils me prouvera sa valeur en effectuant la mission que je t'avais confiée. S'il réussi, nous pourront alors considérer que ta disgrâce est terminée, dans le cas contraire, je m'arrangerais pour que tu n'oublie jamais l'erreur que tu as commise !

\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, maître.

Voldemort le congédia d'un revers de la main. Sa punition aurait pu être bien pire. Le mangemort ruminait, cette moins que rien les avaient dupé et par sa faute, il en payait les frais. Il devait remonter dans l'estime de son maitre. Il voulait être la, lorsque tous ses traitres à leur sang et sang de bourbes seront exterminé comme des moins que rien qu'ils n'étaient. Drago avait été formé par ses soins. Nul doute qu'il réussirait la mission. En attendant, il devait trouver quelque chose d'autre pour épater son maitre. Un sourire presque sadique illumina son visage. L'idée qu'il venait d'avoir allait très certainement lui rendre sa place de favoris.

XXXXXX

Les trois serpentard sortirent de la salle, jaugeant leur ennemi avant de partir d'un même pas. Blaise devait admettre que cette situation ne le mettait pas vraiment à l'aise. Que pouvait bien vouloir le directeur ?

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il

\- Je sais pas mec, dit Drago, c'est vraiment trop bizarre comme situation, tu imagines, convoqué avec le balafré, la belette et la sang de bourbe ? franchement y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond dans le cerveau de ce vieux fou !

\- Je suis d'accord dit Astoria, on a rien en commun avec eux qu'est-ce qu'il espère de cet entrevu ?

\- J'sais pas, Dray à raison, il lui manque une case ! néanmoins, ca ne change rien. il va certainement nous demander de faire un truc ensemble, histoire de rapprochement des maisons auxquels il tient tant je suppose

Ces deux amis acquiescèrent silencieusement puis partirent de leur coté laissant au jeune homme le loisir de se plonger dans ses pensées. La veille il avait voulu prouver à Granger que malgré ses piques et ses théories sur lui elle ne le connaissait pas. Il voulait vraiment lui faire comprendre que ses préjuger étaient certes normaux au vu des relations qu'ils entretiennent mais parfaitement infondé ! Il vrai que si c'est la guerre qu'elle voulait alors il n'hésiterait pas à y participer mais en réalité il ne voulait pas vraiment en arriver à cet extrême. C'est qu'il en avait conclu après réflexions au calme. Lui aussi voulait avoir une année où il n'aurait pas à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait être juste Blaise, pas un serpentard froid sans sentiments qui contrôle chaque parole sortant de sa bouche.

\- Zabinni, entendit-il

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit l'objet de ses pensées devant lui. En la regardant vraiment, il devait s'avouer qu'elle était belle. Blaise savait, au vu de son comportement qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience, ce qui, ajoutait à son charme. Il avait entendu beaucoup de garçon parler de la jeune femme, ils la considéraient comme « carrément baisable ». Si Granger n'était pas si chiante, ni une sang de bourbe et pas a Gryffondor, lui aussi aurait très pu vouloir la mettre dans son lit.

\- Granger, que me vaut le déplaisir ?

\- J'aimerais te parler, tu as du temps ?

Elle était stressée, il avait remarqué que lorsque c'était le cas, elle mordillait sa lèvre inferieur.

\- Pas trop, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ca ne sera pas long je t'assure. Voila, dit-elle avant qu'il puisse en placer une, j'ai réfléchit à notre conversation et je me suis rendue compte que tu avais parfaitement raison. Je te demande de changer ton jugement sur moi mais je ne fais même pas l'effort de le faire pour toi. Il est claire que sa ne peux pas fonctionner dans ce cas. Alors, j'ai vraiment passé pas mal de temps à y pensée et je peux essayer de réviser mon jugement à ton sujet si tu t'engage à faire de même. La confiance se gagne et dans notre cas, il est claire, qu'on en est très loin. Comme je te l'ai dis, passé mon temps à me disputer avec toi n'est pas vraiment pas dans mes projets. Alors je pense qu'ensemble on pourrait faire en sorte que notre cohabitation se passe au mieux. Peut-être qu'on deviendra jamais amis mais au moins qu'on arrive à se tolérer sans entrer en conflit. Tu en pense quoi ?

Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à quelque chose en fin de compte pensa le jeune homme. Dans ses paroles il voyait qu'elle était sincère et ne faisait pas ça pour se moquer de lui.

\- D'accord Granger, on fait une trêve

La jeune femme sourit largement. Ce sourire illuminait son visage

\- si tu veux on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms. A toi de voir. Salut Blaise

Elle partit comme elle était arrivée laissant le jeune homme avec des sentiments contradictoire. Hier encore ils se faisaient la guerre et aujourd'hui ils venaient de faire le premier pas vers une forme de réconciliation. Si quelqu'un lui avait dis ca, il n'y a serais-ce que deux ans en arrière il l'aurait envoyé a St Mangouste en urgence.

La journée se terminait mieux que ce qu'elle n'avait commencé. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir passer chez le directeur. Blaise était assez tendu, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et s'il y a bien une chose que le serpentard détestait par-dessus tout c'était bien d'être dans l'ignorance.

La fin des cours arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Drago et Astoria l'avaient rejoint et ensemble ils se rendirent au septième étage. Devant la porte du directeur se tenait déjà les deux Weasley, Potter et Granger. Les Sept adolescents se jaugèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes puis Harry donna le mot de passe. La porte se déverrouilla, leur laissant le passage.

 **Et voila... comme vous vous en doutez, au prochains chapitre, il y aura des révélations!**

 **Allez, je vous lance un petit défit, des idées sur le secret qui va être révélé? je suis certaine que vous avez des hypothèses ! et pour pimentez ça, si quelqu'un est proche ou trouve de quoi il s'agit, le prochain chapitre sera publié dans la foulée! alors à vous de jouer! j'ai hâte de lire vos suggestions !**

 **Sinon, on se retrouve, dans tous les cas la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **Gros bisous :)**

 **Lily**


	6. 6

**salut à tous et à toutes :) comme vous l'avez devinez une partie du secret va être rélvelé dans ce chapitre !**

 **Je tiens à répondre à la review d'ange ( qui n'a pas de compte) : j'ai relu les chapitres et je ne comrpends trop ce que tu dis pour les cours. peut-être que je n'ai pas vu que j'avais mis deux fois le même cours mais il me semble qu'au départ ils ont Métamorphose et ensuite Histoire de la magie. Pour ce qui es de Luna, tu as effectivement raison et je vais, dans les prochains jours réctifier ça. Ensuite, oui il y a un lien ( le nom de la fic n'est pas anodin) mais il ne s'agit pas d'ame-soeur. la réponse donc dans ce chapitre.**

 **Voila, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture :)**

Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur les sept adolescents, passa quelques instants à les observer. La haine qu'ils se vouaient était palpable dans toute la pièce. Ils étaient le plus éloigné possible les uns des autres, comme si une barrière magique s'était mise au milieu des deux groupes. Elle soupira et se dit que même s'ils étaient maintenant tous réunis, la partie était vraiment loin d'être gagné avant qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre. Le directeur, était comme à son habitude assis derrière son bureau, ses yeux pétillant observaient la scène avec un léger sourire.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total, elle savait que tous se demandait pourquoi elle était ici mais surtout pourquoi avait-ils tous étaient convoqués ensemble. Elle souri intérieurement, elle savait à quel point ce qui allait suivre changerais leur vie à jamais. Ce n'était que des gamins, un peu comme elle au début. Des enfants à qui ont confient un destin lourd à porter sans qu'ils ne l'aient demandé.

\- Merci à tous d'être venu, je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, je pense que vais laisser la parole à votre amie pour vous éclairer dit le directeur.

Cette réplique fit lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme. Il avait vraiment un don pour sortir des phrases totalement inutiles.

\- Salut dit-elle, je pense qu'on devrait commencer par s'assoir, la discutions qui va suivre risque d'être assez longue.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, elle fit apparaitre plusieurs sièges. Les sept adolescents prirent place.

\- Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer avoua-t-elle

\- Déjà qui est-tu ? demanda Harry, ne prends pas mal ma question mais si tu étais vraiment celle que tu prétends, tu ne serais pas ici prête à nous parler de je ne sais pas quoi, qui, je le pense doit être sacrément important vu ta tête.

\- Ta question est justifié Harry, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas y répondre pour le moment. Je vais vous raconter une histoire, qui vous concerne tous autant que vous êtes.

Elle prit une chaise, inspira et se replongea dans le passé

« Il y a de cela des millions d'années, les dieux créèrent la vie sur terre. Les scientifiques vous diront qu'il ne s'agissait, en faite, que d'un concours de circonstances explicables, qui ont fait que la vie est apparut. Ce ne sont que des théories émises par des personnes ayant peur de voir le monde tel qui était réellement.

Parmi les dieux de l'olympe, certains étaient plus influent que d'autres. C'était le cas d'Hadès : dieux des enfers, Athéna : Déesse de la Sagesse, Poséidon : dieux des mers, Zeus : le chef des dieux, Aphrodite : déesse de la beauté et de l'amour, Artémis : déesse de la chasse qui sera ensuite associée à la lune, Héra : Reine des Cieux et déesse du mariage et Arès : dieu de la guerre.

Des milliers d'année durant les dieux restèrent entre eux, observant les hommes, s'imprégnant de leur mode de vie, faisant parfois des paris entre eux pour savoir quel peuple gagnerait tel ou tel guerre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit d'intervenir. Les ordres de Zeus étaient claire à se sujet, aucun dieux, ne pouvait interférer dans la vie humaine.

Plus le temps passait, plus la foi des hommes s'éteignait et avec elle la puissance des dieux. Leur race était en grand danger si rien n'était fait. Zeus, décida donc qu'ils devaient acquérir une descendance capable, un jour, de reprendre le flambeau.

Il est dit qu'une nuit, où la lune bleu dominait le ciel, les dieux descendirent sur terre et forgèrent des héritiers au sang mêlés. Une prophétie datant de la nuit des temps dit que lorsque la descendance des dieux redeviendra pure, l'olympe sera à nouveau accessible. Les écrits parlent de sept enfants, possédant une magie si pure et si puissante, qu'ensemble, ils affronteront le mal pour l'éradiquer. Cet acte, considéré comme ultime preuve de courage serais la clé. »

La jeune femme se tut, laissant le temps à ses amis de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de leur expliquer. Les minutes défilaient sans que personne n'émette le moindre son.

\- Je ne saisis pas vraiment, avoua Astoria

\- C'est logique intervint Hermione, mais sincèrement j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire à cette histoire

\- Si la miss-je-sais-tout pouvait nous éclairer dit Drago avec une pointe de sarcasme

\- Ce qu'elle essaye de nous expliquer c'est que toi, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Astoria, Ron et moi sommes les sept enfants des fameux écrits. Dit-elle comme une évidence

\- C'est exact.

\- C'est une histoire de fou ca ! ça veut dire que nous sommes des dieux ? demanda Blaise

\- c'est plus compliquée que ça en réalité admis la jeune femme. Vous n'êtes pas à proprement parler des dieux. vous êtes ce que l'on appelle des descendants. Il y en a eu d'autre avant vous, des générations entière même, mais aucune assez pure pour prétendre à l'olympe. Vous êtes en quelque sorte, grâce à Zeus, qui à, en scellant un pacte de sang avec la grande prêtresse de la vie, des héritiers directe des dieux d'autre fois.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle dit Harry, assez anxieux

La jeune femme comprenait tellement ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment, elle-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter les choses. Elle avait eu des années pour s'y préparer mais ses amis venaient d'être mis devant le fait accompli du jour au lendemain. Ils avaient le droit de la prendre pour une folle, de rejeter ce qu'elle venait de leur avouer comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose totalement anodine.

\- J'aimerais vraiment, je t'assure mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. D'après ce que je sais, Harry tu es considéré comme le descendant légitime d'Arès, Hermione celle d'Athéna, Ginny celle d'Aphrodite, Astoria celle d'Artémis, Drago celui d'Hadès, Ron celui de Poséidon et Blaise tu es le descendant direct de Zeus.

\- Nous devrions donc te croire sur parole sans même savoir qui tu es et comment tu sais tout ca ? Intervint Drago, sans vouloir te vexée la confiance se gagne et tu ne nous donne rien pour obtenir la notre. Tu nous sers une histoire vraiment à dormir debout, et parce que tu nous raconte ça, nous devrions te croire ? c'est un facile tu ne trouve pas ?

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, elle était vraiment mal parti. Elle se doutait qu'il ne la croirait pas, qu'il mettrait en doute ce qu'elle leur dirait mais elle ne pensait pas que ça serait si compliquée. Comment pouvait-elle faire sans pour autant se compromettre ?

\- Comment puis-je vous prouver ce que ce je dis ?

\- Dis nous qui tu es et comment tu sais tout ca dit Drago

\- Je ne peux pas ! s'énerva-t-elle, je dois rester aux yeux de tous Auxanna, élève à serpentard! si je vous révèle mon identité, Voldemort l'apprendra aussi et je vous assure qu'a se moment la tout sera perdu ! vos destins dépendent de ma survie ! si je meurs, vous échouerais et le monde sera plongée dans un chaos sans précédent. Vous pensez que le seigneur des ténèbres est la plus grande menace qui existe ? je peux vous affirmer que vous vous trompez lourdement. Alors maintenant, vous n'avez pas le choix ! soit vous me faite confiance et peut-être nous serons encore en vie à la fin de l'année ou vous continuez à jouer au plus malin et votre mort sera bien plus proche que vous le pensez !

Auxanna sentait sa colère se réveiller. Elle avait voulu faire les choses en douceur, avait essayé de se mettre à leur place, comprenant parfaitement qu'accorder sa confiance à une presque inconnu n'était pas simple. Malheureusement s'ils s'entêtaient dans cette voie, réfutant leur nature, voir Voldemort accéder au pouvoir du monde sorcier seraient un cadeau en comparaison du désastre qui déferlerait sur terre. Comment l'avenir de leur monde pouvait-il tenir entre les mains de sept adolescents incapables de s'entendre entre eux ?

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle, je ne veux pas me mettre en colère contre vous, j'ai eu des années pour me préparer à mon destin. Vous, vous le découvrez du jour au lendemain de la bouche d'une fille que vous ne connaissait pas. Je sais que me croire est très difficile et que votre collaboration va être assez complexe, mais je vous le demande, réfléchissez bien. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, le sort de tous dépend de votre capacité à travailler ensemble. Si vous ne mettez pas vos rancunes et vos préjugés de coté vous courez à votre perte. Vous pouvez toujours refuser de suivre ce chemin, continuer votre vie comme si de rien n'était mais cela ne changera rien à votre nature. Vous êtes toute et tous liés. Ce lien est très puissant, il est ce qui, dans le futur fera votre force. Vos capacités léguées par les dieux ne vous seront transmise que lorsque que le lien deviendra indestructible. Vous parlerez alors d'une seule et même voie. Je pense que pour aujourd'hui ca suffis. je vais vous laisser cogiter, la décision que vous prendrez ne m'appartient pas. Nous nous retrouverons demain dans la soirée pour connaitre votre choix. Je vous attendrais après vos cours devant la salle sur demande. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir, vous n'en avez pas conscience mais l'avenir dépend de vous tous.

Auxanna salua le directeur ainsi que ses camarades et partit.

\- Vous étiez au courant ? demanda Harry au directeur

\- Plus ou moins, c'est assez compliqué mon garçon les choses ne sont jamais toute blanche ou toute noir, parfois elles sont grises. Le pourquoi ou le comment n'est plus un sujet de discutions. Lorsqu'elle sera prête, Auxanna vous racontera son histoire, en attendant je pense que vous devriez vous reposer et réfléchir à tout ce que cela implique.

\- Donc vous le saviez l'accusa Harry. Vous n'avez même pas pensés que nous en informer aurait pu changer les choses ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dis, la question n'est plus la Harry, j'ai moi aussi l'obligation de préserver le secret. On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut malheureusement. Vous devriez rentrez maintenant.

XXXXXX

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la porte du directeur sans vraiment savoir quoi faire ou même quoi pensé. Eux, tellement différents étaient liés ? Cela paraissait tellement invraisemblable. Hermione regardait ses camarades, elle comprit que tous devait le même genre de pensée qu'elle à se moment précis.

Ecoutez tous, je sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une situation extrême. je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais d'après Auxanna, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, nous devons faire équipe. Alors peut-être, si Blaise est d'accord, nous pourrions tous aller dans nos appartement et faire un point sur tout ca.

\- j'approuve Granger dit Malfoy

C'est ainsi que les sept compagnons de fortune se mirent en route vers les appartements des préfets. Hermione comprit que leurs petites querelles d'adolescents puériles n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Elle qui avait toujours été la plus rationnel comprenait mieux que personne le fardeau qui venait de leur tombée sur les épaules. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir œuvrer ensemble, tous unis dans un même combat. Il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir mais elle sentait qu'ils pouvaient y arriver. Ils étaient, sans même tenir compte de cette histoire de descendance, des adolescents qui, chacun à leur manière avait du grandir trop vite car propulser dans un monde où la guerre faisait rage. Ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer dans ce grand dessein, à eux de décider qu'elle place ils voulaient tenir.

 **Alors le verdict? est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça? pas trop déçut? j'attends vos impressions avec une pointe d'angoisse j'avoue ^^ ! n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je réponds toujours et ça motive un auteur comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent certainement !**

 **on se retrouve la semaine prochaine :) !**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Lily**


	7. 7

**Salut à vous ! enfin de retour , il m'a malheureusement fallu beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour réparer ce fichu ordinateur et pouvoir récupérer tous les fichiers que j'avais car évidement je n'ai rien sauvegarder sur mon disque dur externe ! -' Bref. ce chapitre sera assez calme, un sorte de mise au point après la révélation dans le chapitre précédent.**

 **je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews car dès que mon ordi à enfin fonctionné ( il y a quelques heures) je me suis lancer dans la fiction pour pouvoir poster rapidement ! mais un grand merci à celles et ceux qui se donnent la peine d'écrire des avis sur ma fic! c'est motivant et ca me permet de m'améliorer pour la suite.**

Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Astoria, Ginny, Drago et Ron étaient à présent tous installés par terre au centre de la pièce des appartements préfectoral. Personne n'osait prendre la parole. En réalité, ils ne savaient pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Si bien qu'Hermione fut la première à se jeter dans la gueule du loup

\- Êtes-vous des mangemort ? demanda-t-elle au trois serpentard

Elle vit que ses trois anciens ennemis se regarder intensément comme pour déterminer s'ils devaient répondre à la question posée.

\- La réponse pourrait ne pas te plaire dit Astoria. Pour comprendre je vais vous faire un résumé rapide. Les familles de sang pur sont pour la plupart ralliées à vous-savez-qui. Il faut savoir que ma famille, celle de Dray et celle de Blaise sont considérée comme les familles les plus pure qui existe dans le monde sorcier. La pureté de notre sang remonte sur des générations entières. tout enfant né est un sorcier. Nos parents ont tous fais le choix de suivre les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres pour plusieurs raison. La première est le pouvoir, l'ascension de Voldemort assure un pouvoir presque illimité à ceux qui lui sont fidèle. La deuxième raison est plus logique, si l'on prend le temps d'y réfléchir. On transmettait à chaque enfant une éducation très stricte, les parents apprenait à leur enfant à quel point leur rang devait-être respecter. Les faux pas ne sont pas admis chez les sangs purs. On nous apprend, depuis notre plus tendre enfance à parler, pensée et même agir comme un sang pur bien éduquée. La place à la liberté n'existe pas chez nous. Nos parents nous on apprit, à coup de doloris à mépriser tous ceux qui ne possédait pas notre échelle social et encore plus les sangs de bourbe, désolé Granger mais c'est la réalité. On nous formate pour vous haïr, pour nos parents, nous vous sommes supérieurs et nous nous devons de vous le montrer. Alors lorsqu'un enfant est conditionné depuis toujours à penser d'une certaine manière, il agit comme on le lui a apprit. Nous avons tous reçut une formation, donnée par nos parents, pour suivre leur trace, entrer au service du seigneur des ténèbres et faire ce que l'on attend de nous. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais adhérée à ses idées mais nous n'avons jamais eu le choix. Vous trois, le célèbres trio d'or, avait pu choisir qui vous vouliez devenir, nous, on nous l'a imposé sans nous demander notre avis. Personnellement, je ne me battrais jamais contre ma famille, ils sont tout de même ma chair et mon sang, mais je suis prête à mettre un terme à cette guerre qui à déjà fait plus de mort qu'elle n'aurait du.

La jeune femme comprenait maintenant beaucoup de choses. Elle ne s'imaginait pas devoir se battre contre ses parents. Ils avaient, pendant des années, vu ce que les apparences leur montraient sans chercher à creuser plus loin. Serpentard était forcement associé au mal. Personne n'avait vu que beaucoup n'avait jamais eu le choix. Comment un enfant pouvait-il supporter des doloris à chaque faux pas ? Comment des parents pouvaient-ils apprendre à leur enfant à haïr d'autres être humains ?

Que se soit Drago, Blaise ou encore Astoria, aucun d'eux n'avait eu la liberté de s'exprimer, d'agir selon leur moral. Leur éducation avait fait d'eux des machines de guerre conditionnées pour tuer des gens comme elle. Cette constatation lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle intervint Harry

\- Les sangs pur sont discret sur leur manière d'éduquer leur enfant Potter, on nous apprend à ne jamais baisser les yeux devant autrui, au grand jamais nous devons montrer une quelconque émotion. Notre statu et notre façon d'agir doit imposer le respect en société. Cracha Drago tu sais Potter, je te hais, non pas pour ta popularité mais pour la liberté que tu as d'avoir pu choisir tes amis qui te serons toujours loyaux. chez les serpentard, nous n'avons pas d'ami, nous côtoyons uniquement des gens qui nous seront utile un jour ou l'autre. Je te hais pour la liberté que tu as eu de choisir ce que tu feras de ta vie. Je hais tout ce que tu représentes parce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais avoir ça. Tu as une chance inestimable.

Hermione faillit répliquer mais fut devancer par son meilleur ami

\- Tu pense que j'ai eu le choix ? sincèrement c'est faux ! Depuis que je suis né on me dicte ce que je dois faire parce que je suis l'élu, celui qui devra, un jour ou l'autre sauver le monde magique. J'ai du, tout comme toi, suivre un chemin que l'on avait tracé pour moi sans jamais me demander mon avis. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça tu sais. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents à cause de ce mégalomane que tu appel « maître ». depuis ma première année ici, avec Ron et Hermione nous avons du affronter Voldemort déjà a de nombreuse reprise que je ne veux même plus les compter ! nous n'étions que des enfants Malfoy ! J'avais 11ans lorsque qu'il a voulu à nouveau me tuer ! ce n'est pas une vie, c'est un cauchemar chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai entraîné avec moi tellement de personne innocente que ça me rend malade de savoir que tous ne sortirons pas vivant de cette foutue guerre ! il est vrai que j'ai la chance d'avoir des amis aussi fidèle mais cela ne change rien. Nous n'avons effectivement pas eu la même vie, mais toi comme moi, n'avons jamais pu être libre sur quoi ce soit.

Le discours d'Harry avait lancé un blanc. Ses paroles se répercutaient en chaque personne présente dans la pièce. La rouge et or venait de comprendre une chose essentiel en entendant toute ses révélations. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte qu'ils se ressemblaient de manière assez flagrante. Leur vécu ne serait jamais le même mais ils avaient tous une chose en commun, l'espoir qu'un jour tout cela cesse. Ils voulaient tous être libres de faire leur vie comme ils l'entendaient sans avoir à suivre une quelconque destinée écrite pour eux.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas servir face de serpent mais pas aux prix de vos familles ?

\- Tu as tout compris Hermione confirma Blaise, nous n'avons jamais voulu entrer au service d'un fou furieux qui prône la supériorité des sangs purs dénigrant tous les autres alors que lui-même est un sang mêlé. Cependant, ne nous demandez pas de nous opposer à nos parents, il reste, malgré tout, notre seul famille.

\- le problème est réglé intervint Ginny maintenant parlons des choses qui fâchent. On fait quoi pour cette histoire de descendant ?

\- je pense que tout à été dis par Auxanna fit remarquer Ron prenant la parole pour la première fois. Je ne suis pas vraiment emballé par tout ce bordel mais si ce qu'elle affirme est vrai alors face de serpent n'est pas ce que nous devons craindre le plus. Donc je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre solution que de s'unir et faire face à « notre destin ».

Le jeune homme venait de résumer en quelques mots ce que tous pensaient.

\- Je propose quelque chose dit Astoria, il est claire que dorénavant, nous allons devoir passer pas mal de temps tous ensemble, apprendre à se connaitre et même à se faire confiance. Il serait peut-être bien de repartir sur des bases saines. Se dire tout ce que nous avons sur le cœur, être honnête les uns envers les autres, apprendre à se connaitre et repartir à zéro. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir à 17ans alors j'espère vraiment que nous réussirons à coopérer.

A la surprise d'Hermione tous semblait approuve l'idée d'Astoria.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je commence dit Ginny. Voila, comme vous le savez tous, je suis la seule fille de ma famille et vous devez vous douter qu'avec autant de grand frère la vie n'est pas toujours facile. Je suis la plus jeune donc celle qu'on surprotège et ce même si je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie fille. je crois que la seule que je peux citer est Hermione. Je la considère un peu comme la sœur que j'aurais rêvée d'avoir. Je ne hais pas les serpentard à proprement parler, je ne déteste seulement votre manière de nous humilier et d'en retirer un certain plaisir. Je trouve ça vraiment malsain d'aimée faire du mal aux autres. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment amoureuse et j'aimerais réellement connaitre ça un jour.

Ginny avait détendu l'atmosphère, tous imaginaient la vie d'une fille parmi tant de garçons. Hermione rigola, elle savait parfaitement ce que sa meilleure amie avait voulu dire. Ginny n'avait jamais pu parler garçons avec ses frères, elle serait morte avant. Elle n'avait vraiment eu de soirée pyjama entre fille et n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir de se confier à une amie qui pouvait la conseiller. Lorsque les deux amies s'étaient rencontrée, elles s'étaient appréciée d'un regard, en quelques paroles elles s'étaient comprise et quelques jours avaient suffis pour comprendre que leur amitié était une chose dont elles ne pourraient plus se passer.

Suivant l'exemple de Ginny, Blaise se lança

\- Je suis enfant unique, comme beaucoup chez les sangs purs. Je n'ai pas réellement d'ami sauf peut-être les trois serpentards dans cette pièce qui s'en approche. Mes parents m'on éduqué durement mais sans en avoir recours aux impardonnables. Mon père préférais nettement les humiliations ou châtiments corporel qui selon lui marqué bien plus qu'un sortilège. Je dois avouer qu'il avait raison, j'ai très vite compris qu'il fallait obéir sans poser de question et surtout ne jamais être en désaccord avec lui. Comme toutes les familles de sangs purs, mon mariage a été contracté dès mon plus jeune âge avec une fille de bonne famille qui me donnera des Héritiers et surtout, qui d'après mes parents sera à la hauteur de son rang. Weaslette, tu dis que tu aimerais tombée amoureuse et je te comprends mais estime-toi heureuse d'en avoir le droit. Chez nous la notion même d'amour n'existe pas. Il s'agit de mariage arrangé entre deux familles. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Hermione se sentit tout à coup triste. Ne jamais connaitre l'amour devait être terrible. Elle qui rêver d'une histoire d'amour authentique. Elle puisait ses ressources dans des livres du style « orgueil et préjugé » ou encore « les hauts de hurlevent ». Ce genre de roman à l'eau de rose qui lui faisait encore croire au prince charmant. Priver un être humain d'un sentiment si beau et puissant que l'amour était dur à accepter pour elle

\- A qui es-tu destiné ? osa demander Ginny

\- Moi, répondit Astoria d'une petite voie.

Baise lança un regard surpris à son amie

\- Je le sais, expliqua-t-elle, car j'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment mes parents ont eu vent de cette histoire mais mon père m'a « expliquer » que j'étais déjà promise à l'ainé des Zabinni et qu'il était hors de question que je salisse leur réputation en m'accoquinant avec un sang mêlé

XXXXXX

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans le salon. Le jeune homme vit son homologue fermer les yeux puis expirer avant de prendre la parole

\- Comme vous le savez tous, je suis une née moldue. Jusqu'à mes 11ans j'ai vécu comme une enfant normal ou presque. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami à l'école parce que les autres me qualifiaient de bizarre. Ils s'étaient produit plusieurs incidents non explicables aux yeux des moldue qui m'avaient définie comme « fille dérangée ». lorsque j'ai eu 11ans, un vieux fou m'apprend que je suis une sorcière. Je dois vous dire que c'est très déroutant pour une enfant de prendre conscience de ce genre de chose. J'étais euphorique lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que je n'étais pas bizarre ou dérangée mais simplement différente et en bien d'après le directeur. Je rêvais d'un monde où je me sentirais enfin chez moi et comprise par les autres. J'avais quand même un sacré retard alors pour ne pas paraitre stupide, j'ai appris par cœur tous les bouquins traitant de magie, les sortilèges et tout le reste. Je voulais réellement être accepté. Je pensais qu'en devenant une bonne sorcière, je pourrais y parvenir. Cependant, cela n'est pas devenu une réalité. Dans mon monde je suis bizarre parce que je fais de la magie et les gens « normaux » ne me comprennent pas et ici, je suis une paria parce que je suis une enfant né de parents sans pouvoirs magiques. En réalité je suis entre deux mondes et aucun auquel je n'appartiens réellement. lorsque j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Harry et Ron, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place. Il est clair qu'on à faillit mourir assez souvent ces sept dernières années et qu'au final, en tant que sang de bourbe, je ne dois rien au monde magique mais j'espère pouvoir faire qu'un jour les mentalités changes. Un enfant n'est pas responsable de sa naissance. S'il a des pouvoirs magiques il est un sorcier peu importe son ascendance

Ses yeux avaient fixés un point imaginaire durant tout son discours. Elle avait raconté une partie de sa vie assez douloureuse. Son histoire était banal, comparer à l'enfance que lui-même avait vécu mais son mal être était palpable dans toute la pièce. Le sentiment d'être rejeter, incomprise et surtout de ne pas être à sa place. Il comprit qu'elle avait vécu toutes ces choses pendant des années et n'avait pourtant pas hésité à sauver le monde sorcier, qui pourtant dénigrait sa race, à de nombreuses reprises.

Il était épuisé. La journée avait été longue et les paroles de son ex-ennemi tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

\- Les amis, je suis vraiment à bout de force. On va dormir et au pire on peut se retrouver demain pour continuer. Je pense sincèrement qu'on à tous besoin de repos.

Les préfets se rentrouvrirent enfin seuls. Il vit Hermione s'affaler sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment à quoi me raccrocher avoua-t-elle, rompant le silence qui s'était installé

\- pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec notre je-sais-tout internationale ironisa-t-il

Elle lui lança un regard noir pour la formalité mais il distingua un léger sourire

\- je peux te poser une question ?

\- ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? rigola-t-il

\- Blaise ! je suis sérieuse.

\- Vas-y

\- Et bien tout à l'heure tu nous as révélé que tu serais obligé de te marier avec Astoria mais est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de connaitre l'amour ?

\- Si Granger, c'est une chose dont tout le monde rêve. Mais je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était l'amour, alors je ne serais même pas le reconnaitre si cela m'arrivait. Et puis de toute manière, je serais marié à Astoria donc pourquoi me faire du mal en tombant amoureux puisque je sais par avance que c'est vouer à l'échec ?

\- Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Ma mère me disait souvent qu'elle préférait mourir demain et avoir connu l'amour que vivre cent ans sans jamais y avoir gouté et je suis de son avis maintenant chacun sa vision des choses. Tu loupe peut-être l'occasion d'être heureux.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit dans ses appartements. Lui n'avait toujours pas bougé encore stupéfait du geste de son homologue. Il secoua la tête, et partit lui aussi en quête de sommeil.

 **Maintenant que tout es en ordre je posterais toutes les semaines sans fautes ! j'espère vous voir continuer cette fic et me laisser vos avis malgré le temps qu'il s'est passé. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dis à très bientôt ! gros bisous !**

 **Lily**


	8. 8

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien, voila le nouveau chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ça me fait super plaisir de voir que malgré le temps, beaucoup d'entre vous suivent toujours cette fic.**

 **bonne lecture :)**

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. La chaleur était étouffante, rendant chacun de ses mouvements plus durs que le précédent. Son adversaire était, elle devait le reconnaître, un très bon guerrier. Ses mouvements étaient précis, son regard était froid et sans pitié. Elle se saisit de son sabre et tenta de parer les coups qu'elle recevait. Elle était consciente que son manque de force et de vitesse ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Elle devait trouver une solution et vite. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ce combat. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse, son esprit quitta le combat un quart de seconde mais il en fallut pas plus à son adversaire pour lui administrer un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle connaissait les règles, une seconde d'inattention et elle pouvait mourir. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, désarma son ennemi grâce à un informulé puis malgré la douleur tenta une ultime attaque. Elle saisit son arme, lui fit un croche pied ayant pour résultat de le déstabiliser. Son adversaire était à terre et semblait être maintenant en difficulté. Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans l'estomac, terminant d'achever se combat.

\- BAISSE-TOI ! hurla Astoria

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'exécuter. Elle vit alors un poignard flottant passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Elle envoya son regard le plus noir à son ennemi du jour, qui malgré la douleur, lui décrocha un sourire narquois

\- Je n'en peux plus avoua Hermione, je suis épuisée ! ça fait plus de 4h qu'on s'entraine !

Son regard accrocha celui d'Auxanna qui était concentré sur les autres combats. La jeune femme soupira devant le manque de réaction de leur tyran personnel. C'est Ginny qui lui avait trouvé ce nom et en cet instant, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver. Elle tendit la main à Zabinni pour l'aider à se relever puis observa ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Elle vit Harry et Drago en pleins combat à cout d'informulé. Le duel était très serrer, les deux garçons avait tout deux un bon niveau. De l'autre coté, Ron ainsi que Ginny se battait au corps à corps. Leurs mouvements étaient précis, puissant et parfaitement coordonnés. Chacun tentait de déstabilisé l'autre, ne manquant jamais d'imagination. Ginny se baissa, esquivant le coup de pied de son adversaire. Elle enchaîna avec un croche pied se qui mit son frère à terre. Sans hésiter, elle se jeta sur lui triomphante. Elle venait de remporter le combat. Un peu plus loin, Astoria était maintenant occupée avec une création d'Auxanna. Elle se battait contre un pantin animé. La jeune femme était rouge d'effort. Son sabre était aux mains de son ennemi ce qui la plaçait dans une position assez compromettant. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'elle se retrouve à terre, totalement démuni.

Auxanna, voyant son élève en difficulté, fit stopper le charme animant le pantin. Elle avait imposée à ses élèves une séance d'entrainement tous les jours depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle avait, tout d'abord expliquer le déroulement des séances aux sept amis, ne voulant négliger aucune forme de combat. Contre Voldemort, la magie était bien évidement indispensable. Cependant, la condition physique de ses amis était essentielle. Leur corps devait être entraîné pour tenir de longues heures.

\- On arrête pour aujourd'hui, leur informa Auxanna, vous avez bien travaillé. Cependant il va falloir accélérer la cadence.

\- En d'autre terme ? Demanda Hermione

\- Nous avons faits des combats les uns contre les autres, je vous ai appris à manier diverses armes moldues. Vous avez renforcé votre magie et certains sons même capables de lancer des sorts assez puissants. Cependant, ne vous leurrez pas, ca ne sera pas suffisant contre Voldemort. Pour parvenir à vos fins, il va maintenant falloir que vous sachiez travailler en équipe. J'ai donc pris la liberté de vous emmené faire un genre de stage commando. Le directeur est déjà au courant. Nous partons demain !

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. A cet instant beaucoup de choses s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit. Ses pensées étaient confuses mais elle tenta quand même de les expliquer

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal. Tu veux qu'on parte de Poudlard pour un stage ? je trouve ça très risqué ! sept adolescents qui sont absent en même temps c'est beaucoup, comment va-tu expliquer ça ? et puis, si nous sortons, Voldemort ne risque-t-il pas de nous prendre en chasse ? et pour les cours on fait quoi ? on risque gros la quand même

Elle vit Auxanna prendre un air détendu et même lui offrir un petit sourire. La jeune femme détestait cette expression qui lui signifiait que tout avait été prévu bien avant qu'eux-mêmes soit au courant de quoi que ce soit.

\- Certes, tes questions sont légitimes. Soit sans craintes, le directeur et moi-même avons la situation en main.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment.

Elle fulminait, encore une fois, aucune explication ne leur serait fournie. Hermione ramassa ses affaires et partit sans saluer leur professeur du jour. Elle en avait marre d'être traiter comme une enfant à qui on cache des choses. La Guerre était en route, on leur demandait de combattre au nom de la justice, de peut-être se sacrifier au nom d'un avenir meilleure. Eux, des adolescents de 17ans devait agir comme des grands et toutes les responsabilités leur était déléguées. Malgré ca, on les traitait comme de vulgaire gamins en leur cachant tout un tas d'information qui pourtant, le savait-elle, pourrait leur être précieuse pour comprendre dans quoi ils s'étaient embarquée. Pour leur bien avait dit Auxanna, pour se protéger.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça, il y avait bien des manières de se protéger mais ce n'était certainement pas en mentant à ses amis. Sans s'en rendre compte elle était arrivée dans ses appartements, elle donna le mot de passe, fonça dans sa chambre se déshabiller et fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Toute la tension accumulée cette dernière semaine était entrain de s'évaporer petit à petit. Ses muscles avaient été malmenés pendant de longues heures, la douleur se ressentait à travers chaque fibre de son corps. Elle avait même découvert des muscles jusque là insoupçonné.

En quelques jours, sa silhouette s'était un peu affiner, ses jambes étaient devenues un peu plus ferme de même que ses fesses. Son corps commençait à changer de manière subtile. Très peu de personne pourrait le remarqué mais elle, elle en était consciente et quelque part elle en était fière. Après plus de vingt minutes sous l'eau, elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Le départ d'Hermione avait jeté un froid dans la pièce. Auxanna n'avait pas bronché. Elle se contentait, comme à son habitude, d'ignorer la colère de la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais, commença Blaise, si tu veux que notre groupe fonctionne et qu'on t'obéisse, il va falloir t'y prendre autrement ! nous ne sommes pas des pantins que tu peux manipuler à ta guise. Voldemort le fais déjà très bien et personnellement, je n'ai pas refusé la marque pour devenir le larbin de quelqu'un d'autre. Je comprends parfaitement qu'il faille que tu nous entraîne et tout mais il y a des manières d'annoncer les choses. Tu devrais peut-être nous raconter ce pourquoi nous nous battons réellement .Tu nous demande de te faire confiance aveuglément sans poser aucune question et jusque là, nous l'avons fait. Pourtant, lorsqu'on te demande des explications ou qu'on te pose des questions, nous n'obtenons jamais de réponse. La confiance va dans les deux sens Auxanna, si tu ne nous accorde pas un minimum la tienne, certains d'entre nous s'en lacerons très vite.

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il quitta lui aussi la pièce. La réaction d'Hermione était légitime. Depuis le départ, ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix, que soit d'un coté comme de l'autre. Des adultes trop lâche pour se battre leur donnait des ordres qu'ils devaient suivre sans émettre une quelconque protestation. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Soit ils étaient assez grand pour se battre et dans ce cas, on leur racontait tout sans leur mentir, soit ils étaient des gamins à qui on accordait aucun crédit mais dans ce cas, on ne leur demandait pas se battre contre une entité inconnu dont il ne savait rien.

Il arriva aux appartements qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Il vit sa colocataire assise sur le canapé du salon. Son regard plongé dans le vide. La voir ainsi lui fit un léger pincement au cœur. La fatigue accumulé de cette dernière semaine se voyait sur son visage, de même que son inquiétude qui avait durcit ses traits. Sans parler, il prit place à coté d'elle. Toujours aucun son n'était sorti de leur bouche. Ce moment de plénitude leur suffisait amplement. Blaise traçait des arabesques sur la main de la jeune femme tandis que cette dernière s'était calé contre son torse, ses yeux étaient fermé et il pouvait distinguer un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulée lorsqu'il senti que la jeune femme s'était endormi. Il se dégagea doucement, essayant de ne pas la réveiller et la porta dans sa chambre. Il savait que son affection pour cette fille augmentait de jour en jour et qu'il pourrait très bien en tomber amoureux. Il ne lui avait jamais réellement prêter attention mais depuis plusieurs semaines qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il devait avouer qu'elle était souvent au cœur de ses pensées. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi elle ? il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Trop de non-dit flottait encore entre eux. Ils avaient toujours été ennemis, c'était dur pour lui d'admettre son attirance pour une fille qu'il haïssait quelques semaines auparavant. Dire qu'il était amoureux n'était peut-être pas la réalité à l'heure actuelle, mais il était certain que ce petit bout de femme si forte en apparence mais tellement fragile derrière son masque de guerrière, faisait fondre son cœur de pierre chaque jour un peu plus.

Il soupira et ressortit des appartements. Il devait parler à Dray, la seule personne avec Astoria qu'il considérait réellement comme ami pour le moment. Il savait que la réaction de ce dernier ne serait pas très positive mais ses conseils lui seraient précieux. Il se rendit donc dans l'antre des serpentard et plus exactement dans la chambre du blond. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur le lit. Blaise remarqua que ses sourcils étaient froncer et qu'il tenait dans sa main une lettre.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il savait, au vu du visage fermer de Drago que cette lettre n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

\- Eh mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le blond leva à peine les yeux et lui tendit la lettre

 _Fils,_

 _Aujourd'hui le seigneur des ténèbres s'est penché sur ton cas. Notre loyauté envers lui étant sans faille, il a décidé de t'honorer d'une mission très importante pour notre réussite. Il va s'en dire, qu'aucun échec ne sera accepter. Aussi, je compte sur toi pour prouver ta valeur et asseoir notre place auprès du maître._

 _Je t'attends donc au manoir dès ce soir pour t'expliquer ta mission plus en détail. Ne t'en fais pas pour le vieux fou, je l'ai prévenu qu'une urgence familial réquisitionnait ta présence à la maison. Il a donc autorisé ta sortit, soit au manoir pour 2Oh précise._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

La mâchoire de blaise se contracta violemment. Il savait que tôt ou tard leur parents prendraient contacte pour des missions de ce genre . Il avait juste espérer que ce genre de chose arrive bien plus tard. Il soupira et s'assit.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Il vit Drago lui lancer son regard le plus noire et glacial qu'il possédait.

\- Tu crois quoi cracha-t-il, je vais y aller, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !

Blaise soupira une nouvelle fois, son ami n'avait pas tord, ne pas y aller signait clairement son arrêt de mort. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Ne t'énerve pas mec ! j'y suis pour rien moi ! je sais que tu dois y aller, je voulais savoir si cette mission tu comptais la mener à terme ou pas ?

Il vit le blond passer ses mains sur son visage. Il était très rare de voir un sang pur montrer autant ses émotions et encore plus Drago Malfoy. Pourtant, en face de lui, se trouvait un adolescent complètement démuni et prêt à craquer. Il se sentit mal d'un coup. Lui paniquait pour une fille alors que son seul ami vivait une crise bien plus grave qu'un simple béguin. Il voulait se gifler mentalement pour être si stupide. Il mit donc de coté cette histoire débile et se concentra sur son ami

\- Ecoute Dray, reprit-il, je sais qu'entre sang pur on ne se dit pas ce genre de chose et qu'en général on ne sait pas à qui se fier. Je t'avoue que fréquenter des Gryffondor m'a peut-être ramollis le cerveau mais, tu es mon ami, et pas uniquement parce qu'on me l'a imposé. Si tu choisis de mener ta mission a bien, je te soutiendrais et si tu décide de ne pas le faire, je t'aiderais aussi. T'es mon ami et je serais la si tu le souhaite.

\- Ouai y'a pas de doute, Potter et les autres t'on carrément fait un lavage de cerveau ! dit-il avec son sourire narquois, mais merci mec.

Il se leva et commença à partir mais fut très vite interrompu par Drago

\- Au fait, je suppose que si tu venais c'est que tu voulais me parler ?

\- Laisse tomber, ça peut attendre, on a un problème plus urgent à gérer il me semble

\- Ouai, ok, si tu le dis.

Il sorti de la chambre de son ami et repartit avec autant de question qu'en arrivant voir même d'avantage. Il avait vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire se termine.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne l'avait suivi, s'engouffra silencieusement dans le passage secret. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se retrouvée aux abords du château, à la limite des protections. Elle devait agir et vite mais cela comportait énormément de risque. Si elle sortait d'ici, elle n'était pas certaine d'en revenir vivante. Avait-elle le choix ? Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais au juste ? entendit-elle

Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébral. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille et savait d'entrée que ça ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Elle se retourna et tomba face à face avec le garçon aux yeux vert.

\- Harry… tenta-t-elle, je ne peux rien dire, s'il te plaie, laisse-moi partir, je dois régler des choses très importantes

Elle vit se dernier lever un sourcil puis faire mine de réfléchir à ses paroles.

\- Aucune explication, comme d'habitude.

\- Je vous les donnerai en temps voulu, sois en certain

Le jeune homme parti dans un fou rire enfantin. Il se moquait d'elle.

\- Tu te fou de moi hein ? en temps voulu ? mais bien sur Auxanna, je vais te croire sur parole puisque tu me l'affirme. C'est trop simple tu ne trouve pas ? tu vas attendre sagement que l'un de nous se fasse tuer avant de daigner nous faire confiance ou bien c'est tout simplement que tu as peur pour ta peau ?

\- surveille tes paroles lui conseilla-t-elle

\- pourquoi ? Que va-tu me faire ? rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas me défier. Tu es loin d'être à la hauteur. Retourne te coucher. On se voit demain pour l'entrainement.

Le jeune homme était toujours à quelque millimètre d'elle, ses yeux vert étaient plonger dans les siens. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment, elle l'avait déjà vécu. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa délicatement.

\- Tu es une énigme pour moi. Je ressens des choses très fortes pour toi mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quelles choses exactement. Parfois je te hais de toute mon âme et parfois j'aimerais juste être dans tes bras et poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Comment peux-tu m'inspirer tant de sentiments contradictoires ?

\- Crois-moi, tu seras en temps voulu. Je te promets que lorsque que je serais prête, je vous direz ce que vous voulez savoir. En attendant, vous ne devez pas baisser les bras et me faire confiance.

Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis elle sentit que le baiser devint plus urgent, elle sentit tant d'émotion refouler. Sa lutte entre haine et amour. A bout de souffle, elle lâcha le jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas vraiment son geste. Elle lui sourit tendrement

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, un jour tu comprendras. Je dois partir, je serais de retour demain soir pour notre entrainement. Va te coucher.

\- Tu as intérêt à revenir vivante Auxanna. Tu me dois des explications et je compte bien les avoir, alors évite de te faire tuer.

Elle acquiesça puis traversa les protections de Poudlard et disparu dans la nuit laissant derrière elle un certain jeune homme aux vert assez perturber par cet entrevu.

 **A la semaine prochaine, j'espère avoir vos commentaire. je vous fais des bisous**

 **Lily**


	9. 9

**Salut à tous ! la suite à prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévue.. je sais , je sais... on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veux et le temps me manquait pour écrire. j'espère que cette fic vous plait, comme certains me l'on signalé il y a effectivement un peu de Percy Jackson dans cette fic mais pas de plagia, juste un peu d'inspiration car j'avoue que j'aime bien le concept**

 **Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continue , malgré le temps entre deux chapitre de suivre cette histoire, j'avoue que c'est vraiment encourageant. je vous laisse donc avec la suite et j'espère que ça vous plaira**

Le salon d'hiver du manoir Malfoy s'était transformé en quartier général pour les mangemorts et leur Maitre. Une grande table en bois avait fait son apparition pour l'occasion. Autour de cette dernière siégeait plusieurs hommes et femmes encapuchonné. Ils attendaient l'arrivée imminente du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans un nuage de fumée noire. Ses yeux vagabondèrent dans la pièce, il parut satisfait d'y trouver ses condisciples inclinés profondément devant lui. Il s'assit au bout de la table, dominant ainsi toutes les personnes présente ce soir.

\- La fille se déplace. Je sens sa magie toxique polluer mes sens commença-t-il. Comment cela se fait-il qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'en soit rendu compte ? êtes-vous tous aussi incompétent que stupide ?

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon maitre dit Bellatrix, nous n'avons pas vos immenses pouvoirs, nous somme bien inférieur comparer à votre grandeur, il n'en fait aucun doute. Si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper de cette gamine.

La flatterie de la femme fit son effet, Voldemort sourit de manière presque sadique. Oui, il était conscient que ses mangemorts n'étaient pas à sa hauteur mais ils lui étaient nécessaires pour faire le sale boulot.

\- Bella siffla-t-il, toi tu sais comment me faire plaisir. Cependant, nous ne ferons rien pour le moment. Je veux lui faire croire qu'elle est à l'abri. Que j'ignore même où elle se trouve. Elle ne doit pas se sentir menacée, car si tel est le cas, elle bloquera l'accès à son esprit et nous n'obtiendrons pas ce que je souhaite. Nous devons être plus malins qu'elle. Laissons croire à cette gamine qu'elle a gagnée. Je lui tendrais alors un piège au moment où elle s'y attendra le moins. Surveille-la de loin. Rapporte-moi des informations utiles et nous aviserons en temps voulu. La priorité reste Potter.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, seul le rire inhumain de Voldemort résonnait dans la pièce.

\- Maitre, nous vous avons préparé un cadeau sourit Malfoy sénior

Il claqua des ses mains. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme brune aux yeux bleus. Elle était habillée de simple haillon couvert de crasse. Son visage était couvert de larmes et ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Voldemort sourit d'autant plus en voyant son cadeau.

\- Elle est parfaite ricana-t-il, amusons-nous un peu déclara-t-il

Ses disciples avaient le même genre de sourire que leur maitre. Tous étaient excités par ce qui suivrait.

 **$/$**

Elle venait d'arriver à destination. Elle souffla de soulagement, elle était entière et vivante. La jeune femme inspira profondément, posa sa main sur un vieil arbre et attendit. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'on puisse distinguer un voile magique. Elle sourit et s'y engouffra.

Devant elle se trouvait une immense vallée qui avec le temps était devenu un camp d'entrainement. Au fils des années, des cabanes avaient été construite ici et la. Certaine parcelle de terrain avait été transformée en espace délimité pour des combats ou encore des cours particulier. La forêt qui bordait la lisière du camp était idéale pour y faire des jeux d'orientions ou encore des jeux de guerre. Ici tout était fait pour faire d'un homme ordinaire un guerrier expérimenté.

Auxanna connaissait bien les lieux. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans cette vallée. Ce camp était un peu son point d'ancrage. La jeune femme se dirigea vers une cabane. Elle était faite en bois et n'excédait pas 3mètre de haut sur 3mètre de large. Elle poussa le drap qui faisait office de porte et se retrouva dans une petite pièce circulaire. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans l'habitation. Aucun objet, aucun couchage ni nourriture ou quoi que ce soit d'apparent.

\- Loreleï ?

Une jeune femme fit son apparition au centre de la pièce. Elle était grande, ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient en bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient vert avec une légère touche de gris au centre. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge très simple qui s'évasait au niveau de ses genoux. La première fois qu'Auxanna avait assistée à ce spectacle, elle en été restée bouche bée. Comment une femme pouvait-elle apparaitre et disparaitre à sa guise s'était-elle demandée à l'époque. Elle sortit de ses pensées et s'assit face à face avec la jeune femme.

\- Auxanna, cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas rendue visite.

Cette dernière acquiesça silencieusement, aucune réponse n'était nécessaire. Il s'agissait d'une simple constatation venant de son amie.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle

\- C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux répondre

Les conversations qui tournaient au tour du pot pendant des heures avait le dont de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

\- L'as-tu prévenu de ton retour ?

Loreleï s'énerva la jeune femme, tu connais déjà la réponse à toutes ses questions ! cesse de me faire perdre du temps et donne moi la réponse que je suis venue chercher.

\- Tu n'as pas changée ma chère Auxanna, tant d'impatience. Tu connais mieux que quiconque les enjeux. Tu devrais accorder un peu de crédit aux personnes qui t'entourent et cesser de faire l'enfant. Je pensais que ton aventure t'avais servit de leçon mais je constate qu'il n'en ait rien. Tu es toujours la même gamine écervelée qui pense tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Fais attention, à force de jouer avec le feu, tu y perdras tes ailles.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ta leçon de moral Loreleï ! cracha la jeune femme, si je suis ici, c'est dans un seul et unique but. Si tu ne veux pas me renseignée, je peux très bien m'adresser à Khann.

\- Tu as sept jours. Pas un de plus

\- Bien

Elle se leva et partit sans demander son reste. Les paroles de son amie contenaient une part de vérité et elle en été consciente. Malheureusement, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle attendait avec impatience, ce jour où la vérité sur elle, pourrait enfin éclater. Elle ne serait plus obliger de faire tout cette comédie. Oui, elle avait vraiment hâte.

 **$/$**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre encore toute habillée de la veille avec un plaide posé sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être endormi dans son lit et encore moins habillée. Elle vit cependant, un petit bout de papier posé sur sa commode

 _Hermione,_

 _Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé du salon, je t'ai amené dans ta chambre pour que tu y sois mieux. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu avais l'air de manquer cruellement de sommeil_

 _BZ_

Le mystère était donc résolut. Il faudrait cependant qu'elle pense à remercier blaise pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle observa l'heure et constata qu'il était 6h20 du matin. Elle avait encore deux bonnes heures avant de commencer ces cours. Elle avait eu son quota de sommeil. Elle était donc de très bonne humeur en ce début de matinée. Elle partit donc se doucher, s'habiller, se coiffée et même prit le temps de se maquiller légèrement. Une fois tout cela terminée, elle se dirigea dans le salon commun et vit son colocataire encore endormi sur le canapé. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque 7h00. Elle hésita une seconde entre le laisser dormir ou le réveiller. Elle décida qu'elle lui devait bien ça après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle s'approcha donc doucement du canapé

\- Blaise

Le jeune homme n'émit aucune réaction. Il n'avait même pas bougé. Cela s'annonçait plus compliqué qu'en surface. Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule et le secoua un peu

\- Blaise, il faut que tu te réveille

\- Hummm

\- Il est 7h00

Elle vit alors le jeune homme ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse

\- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- Merci dit-il simplement

\- Je te rends simplement l'appareil pour hier soir. Tu veux que je t'attende et qu'on mange avec tout le monde ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient apprit le lien qui les unissaient, il n'était pas rare de voir les sept adolescents prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Au début, les tensions étaient encore présentes entre eux mais en 1semaine, il avait trouvé un accord tactique. Seul les sujet neutres et sans conséquence étaient abordés lors de ses déjeunés en groupe.

\- Oui, j'en ai pas pour longtemps sourit-il

Il se leva et disparut de son champ de vision. Elle adorait ce sourire surtout lorsqu'il lui été destinée. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que le serpentard ressorte lavé et habillée. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés et son tee-shirt ne laissait pas vraiment de place à l'imagination. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Zabinni était vraiment un beau mec

\- Tu as finis de bavé ? rigola ce dernier

Evidemment la taquinerie du serpentard la fit devenir cramoisie. Elle venait de se faire griller en beauté

\- Je ne bavais pas mon cher, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre de mec dit-elle faignant l'indifférence

\- A d'autre Granger ! admet que tu matais

\- Non !

\- Granger insista-t-il

\- J'étais entrain d'admirer ton physique parfait Blaise dit-elle ironiquement, c'est à peu près ça que tu voulais entendre ? maintenant, on peut aller déjeuner s'il te plait ?

Il sourit de plus belle, ce qui eu le don d'énerver la Gryffondor. Ils descendirent en silence. A la table des Gryffondor, tous étaient déjà installée.

\- Eh bah mec rigola Drago en voyant la tête de blaise, y'en a un qui s'est pas réveiller ce matin

\- Tait-toi grogna l'intéresser

\- Mais c'est qu'en plus tu t'es levé du mauvais pied enchaina Hermione

Pour toute réponse le serpentard lui tira la langue de manière puéril ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher une hilarité général au sein du groupe. Plus les jours passait et plus ils arrivaient à s'entendre. Hermione se dit même qu'ils en devenaient presque amis. Auxanna n'avait peut-être pas tord. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différent les uns des autres.

\- Eh, remarque la préfète, elle est où Auxanna ?

\- Personne ne sait répondit Ginny, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis l'entrainement d'hier soir.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas toutes ses absences et ses cachotteries vraiment bizarres ?

\- Elle nous révélera les choses en temps voulu intervint Harry

Hermione connaissait son ami par cœur, elle était prête à parier qu'il détenait des informations dont ils n'avaient pas connaissance

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais Harry ? et ne me répond pas : « rien, mione ». je te connais depuis longtemps et je suis certaine que tu nous cache des choses ! alors dis-nous ce que tu sais

Le jeune homme soupira puis capitula devant l'air déterminé de son amie. Il leur raconta donc la scène de la veille.

\- Elle allait ou selon vous ? demanda Astoria

\- Elle a parlé d'un camp d'entrainement ou je ne sais pas quoi, peut-être qu'elle s'y rendait déduisit Hermione

\- Possible

L'heure d'aller en cours était venue. C'est sans grande convictions que chacun se leva et parti à ses cours respectif. De leur coté, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione commençaient par un cours de sortilège tandis que les serpentard commençaient avec divination. Aujourd'hui le seul cours qu'ils auraient en commun était potion avec deux dernières heures de la journée.

 **$/$**

Elle souffla un grand coup. Elle était enfin arrivée à destination, rien n'était venu perturber son voyage. Elle devait se presser. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps et malheureusement elle en manquait cruellement. L'émeraude brillait sans faille, la perle s'était mise, imperceptiblement à lui chauffer la peau. Un sourire immense fleurit sur son visage.

\- Je sais que tu es ici. Souffla la femme

Le silence répondit à cette dernière. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe. Elle savait qu'il était capricieux mais elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Il lui fallu attendre encore plusieurs longues minutes avant que son hôte daigne lui répondre

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ?

\- Elle est en route.

\- Quand ?

\- Bientôt

Il posait les questions et elle devait y répondre. Elle y était habituée depuis tout ce temps pourtant. Tant de mystère, même pour elle.

\- Et eux ?

\- Ils ne savent presque rien. Elle ne leur à rien dit.

\- Parfait. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire

\- Bien

\- Ne me déçois pas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle mit sa cape, rabattit sa capuche, vérifia les alentour puis parti comme elle était venu.

 **Et bien voila! il y a des nouveaux personnages, quelques réponses et d'autres questions ! pour la suite je ne m'avancerais pas mais je ne lâche pas cette fiction. je compte bien la terminer. On se revoit donc bientôt !**

 **A vous de jouez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vos questions, vos réactions? j'ai Hâte de savoir !**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Lily**


	10. 10

**Coucou à vous tous ! je vous souhaite une très bonne année et pleins de bonnes choses ! pour bien commencer cette année 2017, pourquoi ne pas vous livrer un nouveau chapitre?**

 **Un grand merci aux reviews :) ça fait plaisir de voir que certains prenne le temps d'écrire un petit mot quand on sais que nous auteur, passons des heures à rédiger un chapitre ! la première partie est pour celle qui voulait un peu de Ginny/Drago car effectivement leur relation n'avait pas vraiment avancer depuis le début ! se chapitre met un point final au bases de cette histoire! a partir du prochain, il y aura beaucoup d'actions, des révélations et tout pleins de surprise !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Elle s'était isolée depuis plusieurs heures. Toutes ces histoires commençaient vraiment à lui peser sur le moral. Elle en avait vu d'autre, pourtant, aujourd'hui était clairement un « jour sans ». Elle soupira tout y se massant les tempes. Elle était épuisée et même une bonne nuit de sommeil n'arrangerait rien.

\- Salut, entendit-elle

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Elle connaissait bien cette voix. La jeune femme sourit, en voyant Drago s'asseoir à coté. Ils étaient devenu ami l'année dernière lorsqu'un soir elle avait croisé le serpentard en pleure dans les toilettes des filles. Au départ, il l'avait insulté, demander expressément de partir sans un mot sous peine de représailles, puis lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Il avait accepté qu'elle reste. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé ce soir la. Elle ne l'avait pas réconforté non plus, ils étaient simplement restés assis par terre pendant des heures en silence.

Suite à ça, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils avaient installé une routine, ils se retrouvaient une fois par semaine dans les toilettes. Il avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils établissent le dialogue, mais ces retrouvailles leur faisaient oublier, l'espace de quelques instants, qu'il était Drago Malfoy, roi des serpentard, mangemort en devenir et Ginny Weasley, Gryffondor presque par obligation du à son nom, amis du trio d'or sans en faire vraiment parti.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? ce n'est pas le bon jour tu sais ?

Elle rigola fasse à la remarque du jeune homme

\- Je sais dit-elle, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Réfléchir, me recentrée et tout ca.

\- Je vois.

\- Comment ça c'est passé avec ton père ?

Le visage du serpentard se ferma instantanément. La jeune femme comprit que la rencontre ne s'était pas vraiment bien déroulée.

\- Il était content de me voir, ironisa le jeune homme. Le maitre la punit pour notre « non efficacité » et du coup il s'est défoulé sur moi. Une soirée classique en sommes.

\- Je suis désolée compatit Ginny

Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle aurait presque voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais connaissant le jeune homme, il aurait prit ça pour de la pitié et se serait braqué contre elle.

\- Ouai. Bref, j'ai une mission à accomplir, soupira-t-il et ça ne va pas être de la tarte

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je dois faire rentrer les mangemort à l'interieur de Poudlard

Le corps de la jeune femme fut parcourut de frisson pendant de longue secondes à l'annonce faite par Drago. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Elle était consciente que le jeune homme ne voulait pas œuvré pour le mal mais elle savait aussi que son échec pourrait lui couter la vie. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne devait pas le faire, que le bien devait triomphé pour sauvé la comunauté magique mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle n'aurait pas du être si egoiste, car en étant parfaitement objectif, une vie contre celle de millier d'autre était un sacrifice envisageable mais dans son cœur, ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle tenait vraiment au jeune homme et lui demander de se sacrifié n'était pas une option

\- Je vais t'aider.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix de répliquer. Elle devait sauver Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer pour avoir faillit à sa mission. Le serpentard plongea ses yeux dans ses siens et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Son corps loupa un battement face à ce sourire vraiment sexy.

Ginny avait comprit depuis quelques temps que ses sentiments pour le blond n'était pas amical. Elle aurait vraiment voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait mais la peur de le perdre était bien trop grande. De plus si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagé, elle lancera un froid entre eux qui se répercutera forcement sur l'ensemble du groupe. Elle voulait embrasser Drago, la maintenant, tout de suite et ne plu penser à rien mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du serpentard, s'y attardant, un peu plus que nécessaire et partit.

XXXXXX

C'est aujourd'hui que le départ pour le camp était prévu mais Auxanna n'était pas vraiment certaine qu'il s'agisse de la marche à suivre. Son entrevu avec Loreleï lui avait laissé un gout amer et elle n'était pas certaine que rejoindre le camp avec ses amis soit vraiment une bonne idée. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Petit un, elle devait gagner la confiance des autres et c'était pas gagner. Peut-elle pouvait-elle leur en révéler un peu plus sans pour autant se compromettre totalement ? Petit deux, elle devait les former et rapidement, sinon leur chance de gagner étaient minces. Petit trois, elle était certaine que Potter et ses acolytes partirait bientôt à la chasse aux horcruxes et elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Il y avait ensuite Loreleï. Elles étaient amies fut un temps, aujourd'hui, elles se contentaient de se supporter pour le bien de tous. Leur relation était devenue compliqué avec le temps. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Pouvait-elle réellement faire confiance à ceux qui l'ont formé jadis ? Pouvait-elle prendre le risque d'emmener ses amis face à Khann sans savoir si leur sécurité serait assuré ?

Elle envoya une note volante ensorcelée à tous ses amis et les attendit dans la salle sur demande. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que tout le monde soit réunit.

\- Merci à tous d'être venu dit-elle. Je vous avais dit qu'on irait dans un camp et c'est toujours le cas, le départ devait s'effectuer hier mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à régler pour notre départ. Prenez vos affaires, le strict minimum et on se retrouve dans le bureau du directeur dans 1h !

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement puis une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva à nouveau seule. Auxanna était tendu. Ils allaient découvrir un monde bien différent de celui qu'ils connaissaient. Ils allaient devoir renforcer leur lien, apprendre à vraiment se faire confiance mais surtout elle devait tout faire pour que leur pouvoir se déclenche. Sans ça, ils ne sortiraient pas vivant de cette guerre.

L'arrivée au camp se fit rapidement. Auxanna les avaient fait transplaner à la lisère du camp. Ils étaient ébahis devant le lieu. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça.

\- Nous allons passer sept jours ici dit-elle, ce n'est pas un camp comme vous l'entendez. Ici, on vous testera sur des épreuves physique mais également mental. Vous devais impérativement comprendre que votre force réside dans la capacité que vous aurez à travailler en équipe. Vos pouvoirs sont un héritage précieux mais tant que vous ne vous en montrerais pas digne, vous n'y aurait pas accès. Voldemort a beaucoup plus d'avance que vous ne l'imaginez. Pour la durée de votre séjour, vous dormirez tous dans la même tante, elle a été aménagée magiquement pour que vous puissiez tous y loger. Dormez bien ce soir, demain sera le début d'un entrainement intensif.

Les sept amis restèrent une nouvelle fois silencieux au discours de la jeune femme qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle les guida vers leur nouvelle demeure. De l'extérieur, la tante paraissait minuscule mais lorsqu'ils ouvrir, ils découvrir qu'en réalité, elle était immense. A l'intérieur, on y trouvait tout le confort nécessaire. Une cuisine équipée, un petit salon avec canapé, des poufs et une table basse. Les lits étaient dans le fond de la tante, disposée de manière à ce que chacun jouisse d'un espace personnel. Des armoires ainsi que des tables de chevets était mis a disposition pour chacun d'entre eux.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa, laissant à ses amis le temps de ranger leur affaire. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Sans plus attendre elle rejoignit la demeure de Loreleï.

\- Auxanna, ravi de t'acceuillir à nouveau parmis nous, dommage que ca ne soit que temporaire

\- Tes discours tinté de sarcasme me donne le tournis Loreleï ! soupira la jeune femme. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement !

\- Encore et toujours le même discours ! personne ne t'a obliger à faire ce que tu as fait. Personne ne t'en aurait voulu ! c'est toi seule qui a prit cette décision ! tu continue a te poser en victime mais tu n'est que l'investigatrice de tous ça. Arrête de blâmer les autres pour tes actes !

La colère s'immisça, une fois de plus, dans tout le corps de la jeune femme. Ses yeux devinrent blancs, les objets commencèrent à voler partout dans la pièce.

\- Arrête Auxanna !

Petit à petit la jeune femme reprit le contrôle de son corps refoulant la colère au plus profond d'elle.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi dit Auxanna. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu oublie tout ce que j'ai du traverser. Il me semble pourtant que tu étais la ! tu sais de quoi je suis capable et pourquoi je fais ça.

\- C'était il y a bien longtemps ma chère Auxanna, tu aurais pu apprendre de tes erreurs mais il en est rien ! Depuis plus de 2000 ans tu te bats contre toi-même ! tu refuse d'accepter ce que tu es ! tu te lance dans cette mission seulement pour te donner bonne conscience ! elle est morte et tu es la seule responsable pour ce gâchis ! Potter n'avait pas besoin de toi pour vaincre Voldemort et tu le sais ! tu t'es imposé à eux pour qu'il prenne le chemin que TOI tu refuse d'empreinter. Tes regrets te pèsent un peu plus chaque jour ! tu compte leur dire qu'ils ne sont la que pour servir tes intérêts ? compte-tu leur avouer l'identité de celui que tu les envoie combattre ? tout ca au nom de quoi ? de l'olympe ? de ta satisfaction personnelle ? ce ne sont que des gamins ! dis leur la vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard parce que si tu trahis leur confiance, tu te retrouvera avec six demi dieux contre toi et cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas la pour te sauver la mise.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, accusant les paroles de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas, une nouvelle fois se disputer avec Loreleï.

\- Ils commencent demain, dit-elle en changeant de sujet. Peux-tu les aider ?

\- Tu ne réussira qu'a les faire tuer mais Khann m'a ordonner de t'aider. Je ferais au mieux.

\- Il est ici ?

\- Non, mais tu le verras bientôt.

Elle salua la jeune femme et partit se coucher sans plus attendre

XXXXXX

\- Vous croyez qu'on faire quoi ici ? demanda Harry

\- J'sais pas mec, avoua Ron mais ca à l'air d'être assez balèze comme truc.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Voldemort avoua Hermione. On sait comment le détruire alors expliquez moi pourquoi on ne fait pas ce qu'on avait prévue depuis le départ ?

Personne n'osa répondre à la jeune femme car tous se posaient la même question.

\- Il faut la confronter dit Astoria, et ne me regardait pas avec ses yeux la parce qu'ici, tout le monde pense pareil. Faire la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres est une chose et je serais quand même du coté des gentils mais la elle nous entraîne, nous emmène dans un camp, au risque de nous faire découvrir par vous-savez-qui et tout ca dans quel but ? qui nous dit qu'elle n'essaye pas de nous éloigner de notre objectif ? elle n'est pas celle qu'on pense et je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Elle esquive toutes nos questions, nous dis même pas comment elle sait tout ce qu'elle sait ni pourquoi elle à débarquer pile au moment ou tout doit se mettre en place. Ca fait 7 ans que vous combattez le seigneur des ténèbres et jusqu'ici, personne ne vous a dit comment faire ni comment agir. Elle était où ces sept dernières années ? elle nous dit être la pour nous aider, alors pourquoi elle vous a laissé frôler la mort un nombre de fois incalculable ?

\- Pas faux, admit Harry. Pour le moment, on va s'entraîner et souder notre groupe. Ça ne pourra être que bénéfique de toute manière et on confrontera Auxanna ! je ne partirais pas d'ici sans savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds.

XXXXXX

\- Je te charge d'une mission importante siffla le Lord.

Naguit naviguait dans pièce comme si de rien était, ne se préoccupant pas son maître. Le hall était désert, Voldemort avait renvoyé tous ses disciples, ne gardant que son atout principal pour mettre son plan en route.

\- Je suis à votre service maître, dit la jeune femme tout en se courbant.

Le regard froid se posa sur elle pendant de longues secondes. Elle fera l'affaire. Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son visage. Le monde était presque à ses pieds. Encore quelques coup et la petite peste sera à sa merci. Potter n'avait toujours était qu'un prétexte, certes, voir mourir cet avorton dans d'atroce souffrance lui apporterais du plaisir mais son objectif était plus grand que ça.

Voldemort expliqua presque calmement à sa nouvelle recrue en quoi consisterais sa mission. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle, il la congédia d'un revers de la main.

Il harpant la salle de long en large pendant de longues minutes. Tout en réfléchissant au prochain coup à jouer. Une partit d'échec géante avant commencé 17ans auparavant et il comptait l'emporter.

\- Bella Hurla-t-il

Il vit arriver la plus fidèle de ses mangemorts presque instantanément

\- Maître ! que puis-je faire pour vous satisfaire ?

\- Ce soir, nous allons nous amuser un peu ma chère Bella sourit-il

La lueur de machiavélique dans ses yeux se répercuta chez la femme qui partit dans un rire démentiel. La nuit promettait d'être intéressante.

XXXXX

\- Debout tout le monde ! entendit la jeune femme

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais s'était peine perdue . Elle était épuisée et ne demandait qu'a restée coucher

\- Aller ! hurla leur tortionnaire, on se bouge un peu ! je vous veux tous prêt dans 20 minutes !

Hermione grogna fortement puis au prix d'un effort surhumain enleva la couette de son visage. Elle vit que ses amis avaient tous la même réaction et qu'ils semblaient prêt à étrangler Auxanna. Elle consulta sa montre et faillit hurler en constatant qu'il était tout juste 5H du matin. La c'est claire, elle allait commettre un meurtre.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, prenant soin de ne pas regarder les autres. Pour la préparation en bonne et du forme, on repassera. Elle avait tout juste le temps de déjeuner. Elle prit un café bien noire avec quelques tartines. Une fois son cerveau des-embrumer, elle adressa un sourire compatissant aux autres qui avaient tous une tête bougon. Les autres suivirent son exemple et mangèrent en silence. Lorsque les vingt minutes attribué par Auxanna s'écoulèrent, ils virent la jeune femme ouvrir la tante

\- Parfait, vous êtes prêt sourit-elle. Je vais vous présenter vos instructeur pour toute la durée du stage et nous commenceront la pratique ensuite.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Un bonjour ne lui aurait pas echorché la bouche quand même. Auxanna les emmena à l'écart ou il n'y avait plus que de la verdure à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pas de salle d'entrainement, pas d'arme, pas d'instructeur. Que faisait-il ici ?

\- Nous vous avons fait fabriquer six médaillons. Vos instructeur sont à l'intérieur de ce médaillon. Suivant l'épreuve que vous aurez à passer ou du conseil que vous aurez besoin, le médaillon s'activera et vous projettera l'image de l'instructeur qui sera vous aider à passer l'épreuve. Ce sont de vrai personne qui sont dans une salle et qui suivront vos entrainement. Puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas être en permanence à vos coté, les médaillons feront le lien entre vous. Ici , vos pouvoirs magiques sont décuplé, la seule limite de vos pouvoirs est votre imagination. Cependant, vous apprendrez vite que parfois, la solution n'est pas matérielle mais mental. Savoir se servir d'objet est indispensable mais votre cerveau est un outil très utile ! utilisez-le à bon escient et il vous sauvera la mise. Pour aujourd'hui je vais faire des équipes de deux et chaque duo aura une épreuve spécifique à passer. Une fois cela fait, vous aurez une épreuve collective. Vous êtes prêt ?

Hermione bouillonnait littéralement

\- Non pas vraiment dit Hermione, mais tu ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix d'après ce que j'ai compris !

\- Bien, dit Auxanna. Blaise tu feras équipe avec Hermione, Ron avec Astoria, Ginny avec Drago et Harry tu seras avec moi. On y va sourit la jeune femme

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais une chose est sur, elle était certaine de ne pas vraiment apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

 **Et voila :) donc vous l'avez comprit va y avoir de l'action ! ahaha :) ensuite a votre avis qui est la fille que voldemort à vu et quel est sa mission? et Auxanna, des idées sur qui elle est? ou ce qu'elle veux vraiment? je suis sur que vous avez des théories ! ^^ a vos claviers !**

 **je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et je vous dit à bientôt :)**

 **Lily**


	11. 11

**Hello everybody :) je suis la pour vous faire partager la suite de cette fiction, le faite de me concentrer un peu sur autre chose m'a redonner l'envie et surtout la motivation qui me manquait cruellement pour finir cette fic!**

 **l'heure des révélations est la ! On va enfin savoir qui est Auxanna et ce qu'elle veux. je croise les doigts ( de mains et de pieds xD) et prie sincèrement pour que vous aimiez ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _$/$_**

 _Encore Auxanna_

 _Elle était à bout de force, à bout de volonté, de patience et d'envie. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'elle avait apprit qui elle était . Si l'enfer existait, elle était persuadée de s'y trouver._

 _Les heures d'entrainement défilaient ainsi que les jours et rien ni personne ne viendrait la sauver de cet endroit. Elle aurait nettement préférée ignorer toute ces choses mais aujourd'hui elle devait simplement faire avec. Elle se concentra, tentant de faire sortir son pouvoir. Elle devait le sentir avait dit Khann, imaginer quel texture il aurait, de quel couleur il était. Lui donner vie pour pouvoir mieux le maitriser . la chaleur habituelle parcouru ses membres un à un. Chaque fibre de son corps fut parcouru par l'électricité, comme si quelqu'un l'avait branchée à une prise. Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir les objets toujours en lévitation. Elle grogna de frustration. Elle n'arrivait à rien !_

 _Ses colères étaient connu pour déclencher de vrai cataclysme. Lorsque ses émotions devenaient trop forte, ses pouvoirs prenaient le dessus, faisant voler des objets et parfois les cassant. Les lumières vacillaient puis finissait par exploser. La pièce autour d'elle devenait un vrai capharnaüm. Elle ne voulait blesser personne , aussi elle avait demander à apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs si particulier mais pour le moment, elle n'y parvenait toujours pas._

 _\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui dit l'homme en face d'elle_

 _Elle ne répliqua pas, le salua et parti sans demander son reste. Elle voulait lui montrer, qu'il soit fière d'elle mais ses émotions prenaient toujours le dessus sur sa raison_

 _\- Comment ça c'est passer lui demanda Loreleï lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir_

 _\- Aussi mal que je l'avais prévu soupira la jeune femme, j'arrive a rien ! je ne comprends pas pourquoi_

 _Loreleï ne releva pas et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Les deux amies changèrent de sujet avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle pour le diner. Toutes les recrues s'entrainaient séparément, ils avaient tous des objectifs différents mais étaient tous unis quand même par les même valeur._

 _Lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici, après ce qui aurait du être sa mort, elle n'avait pas compris. En même temps, personne n'aurait pu comprendre. Elle était perdu, ne se souvenant que de très peu de chose. Khann l'avait prit sous son aile et lui avait parler. Il ne l'avait pas épargner quand à son passé et lui avait transmis tout ce qu'il savait sans restriction pour qu'un jour, elle puisse accomplir sa mission. Elle s'entrainait, encore et encore pour être prête._

 _Elle avait rencontrer Loreleï lors de son premier jour ici et tout de suite les jeune filles qu'elles étaient étaient devenues les meilleures amis du monde. Auxanna savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter que Loreleï et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Le lien qui les unissait allaient au delà de la simple amitié, elles en étaient persuadées._

 _Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour devenir les meilleurs élèves que le camps ait connu, elles étaient travailleuses mais surtout déterminer à embrasser leur destinée. Rien n'aurait pu les détourner de leur objectif. Elles avaient toutes les cartes en mains pour réussir. Le seule problème d'Auxanna était son manque de concentration. Ses pouvoirs étaient puissant, une contrarié, un moment de doute ou de peur, pouvait presque les tuer tous. Ils avaient tous appris à maitriser leur pouvoir mais la jeune femme n'y parvenais pas. Toute cette puissance lui donnait mal au crane et ne demandait qu'a sortir alors qu'ici on lui demandait de la canaliser._

 _\- Tu es forte Auxanna, tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine sourit Loreleï, ait confiance en toi_

 _\- Merci beaucoup sourit la jeune femme en prenant son amie dans les bras_

 _Heureusement que cette dernière était toujours présente pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pu réussir sans Loreleï . Elle était son amie la plus cher et ne voyait pas sa vie sans cette dernière._

\- Tu es bien pensive entendit-elle

Auxanna ouvrit les yeux et mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Elle s'était replonger dans son passé et n'avait même pas vu que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle pesta contre elle-même, s'il s'était avéré qu'un ennemi était présent, elle aurait déjà été morte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry dont les bras était croisé sur sa poitrine, puis elle vit tous les autres se joindre à lui. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle était certaine que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elle sentait le coup fourré à pleins nez mais ne dit rien attendant que l'un d'eux se mette à parler.

\- On a bien réfléchit dit Ginny et on à décider qu'on allait rentrer à Poudlard aujourd'hui même.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe. Auxanna, savait qu'elle était entrain de perdre la partie. Elle devait les retenir coute que coute mais elle avait tellement peur de leur dire la vérité.

\- Oui enchaina Harry, on vas partir parce que concrètement, on peut battre Voldemort sans toi et je sais déjà comment faire. Tu nous as dit vouloir nous aider mais tu étais ou ces dernières années quand on avait besoin de toi ? nulle part ! aujourd'hui, tu arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe et tu penses peut-être qu'on va accepter tout ce que tu dis sans rechigner ? ca ne marche pas comme ça. Merci pour l'entrainement, mais j'ai des Horcruxe à détruire et un fou furieux à tuer !

Le groupe se retourna sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

\- Attendez ! cria-t-elle

Ils se retournèrent à nouveau vers elle et attendirent

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? soupira-t-elle résignée

\- Tout répondit Harry

Elle soupira fortement, leur fit un signe de tête pour qu'il la suivent. Ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes avant d'arriver dans une mini clairière, entourée de gros arbres fleurit. La lumière filtrait à peine, rendait l'endroit vraiment froid. Auxanna, agita doucement ses mains en gestes que ses camarades ne comprirent pas, et fit apparaitre plusieurs petites boules de lumière.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer leur confia-t-elle

\- Depuis le début, ça serait pas mal dit Astoria

Auxanna sourit imperceptiblement, inspira et commença son histoire

 _Comme je vous l'ai dit, à l'aube des temps les dieux firent un pacte de sang avec la prestesse de la vie pour pouvoir forger des descendants digne de l'olympe. Les générations précédentes n'étaient pas assez pure pour y prétendre mais vous oui. Je suis née il y a de cela 2000ans, je suis le fruit d'un amour incomprit et surtout interdit. Ma mère, de part son statue, n'aurait jamais du avoir un enfant avec quiconque. Elle était respectée de tous mais également craint pour ses pouvoirs extrêmement puissant. Un dieux du nom d'Orion à vu en elle un moyen de dérobé l'olympe à Zeus. Orion possédait une magie faible, des aptitudes médiocre mais un charme indéniable. Il usa de cette force pour conquérir ma mère. Cette dernière, qui pourtant connaissait les lois, c'est laisser séduire et bientôt je fut née._

 _Lorsque Zeus apprit ceci, il devint fou de rage, brisa le pacte qu'il avait fait avec ma mère et décida d'envoyer Orion en exil. Ça aurait pu en rester la mais l'ancienne magie est puissante. Briser un pacte tel que celui fait par Zeus et la prêtresse de la vie n'est jamais sans conséquence._

 _Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, les dieux ayant eu le droit d'enfanter grâce à ce pacte furent priver de tout contacte avec leur descendant. Bientôt, l'olympe fut déchirer en deux. Un guerre sans précédent éclata entre les dieux de premier cycle. Hadès, Poséidon furent les premiers à entrer en rébellion contre Zeus bientôt suivit par Harès. Zeus, ne pouvant plus contrôler cet élan, fut contraint de prendre des mesure, il envoya Hadès en exil en enfer pour faire de lui un exemple auprès des autres. Quiconque lui désobéissait se verrait chattier de la pire des manières._

 _Pendant que les dieux jouaient à leur petite gueguerre pour savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tord, Orion engendra un deuxième enfant qu'il éleva lui-même, il avait cette fois ci bien fait attention à ce que personne ne soit au courant de tout cela, une fois que l'enfant fut en age, il lui confia une mission et l'envoya sur terre pour l'accomplir. De son coté, ma mère n'eut d'autre choix que de m'abandonner pour assurer ma sécurité. Elle descendit sur terre, me laissant sans se retourner et repartit . elle était la prestesse de la vie, le monde entier dépendait d'elle et un jour de moi. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre qu'on me tue. Le monde courrait alors à sa perte si cela arrivait._

 _Il se passa près de 2000ans où d'un accord tactique, les dieux firent la paix, un nouvel accord avait été passé. Les descendant pouvait vivre à condition que leur origine ne leur soit pas révélé. La vie repris son cours et personne ne trouva rien à redire. Malheureusement, si tout était aussi simple, ça se saurait._

 _Orion qui était en exil depuis près de deux mille ans ne comptait pas en rester la. Il avait eu le temps de préparer un plan, visant à tuer Zeus et récupérer l'olympe._

 _De mon coté, je fut envoyer ici-même ou on m'appris qui j'étais et quel serait ma mission lorsque ma mère ne serait plus de ce monde. La prêtresse, à la différence des dieux, n'est pas une immortelle. Elle vie 5000ans puis s'éteint , passant le flambeau à la génération futur. Je fus donc entrainer pendants des jours, des mois voir même des années pour réussir à maitriser mes pouvoirs. Ici j'ai rencontrer une personne très cher à mon cœur, elle s'appelle Loreleï. Nous sommes devenues amie, et très vite inséparable. J'avais l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours. Elle était ma sœur, mon point d'ancrage et tellement plus. Sans elle, je vous assure que jamais je ne serais vivante aujourd'hui._

 _Un jour, le monde sorcier vit naitre un homme du nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui allait devenir par la suite celui que nous connaissons tous sous le nom de y vit une immense opportunité. Il offrit un cadeau inestimable à ce dernier, c'est ainsi que même lorsqu'il décida de tuer les Potter puis Harry, qui pourtant réussit à le repousser, il ne mourut pas. Orion avait donner de son sang à Voldemort le rendant à demi immortel. Quand le monde sorcier crut à sa disparition, il n'en fut rien. Il s'exila et rejoint Orion pour préparer son retour. Leur pacte était simple, Voldemort devait tuer Harry et tous les autres descendant des dieux et Orion en retour lui donnerait sa fille comme épouse. Moi. Si un enfant venait à naitre de cette union, il serait alors plus puissant que n'importe qui._

 _Ne voulant pas que mon père m'impose une tel chose, je suis partie du camps sans le dire à personne mais c'était sans compter sur Loreleï qui me connaissait par cœur. Elle refusa de m'abandonner et parti avec moi. Nous avons, a nous deux traverser de nombreux pays, du tuer de nombreuses personnes pour enfin retrouver Orion mais nous n'étions clairement pas préparer à ce qui allait arriver._

 _Je vous passerais les détails , vous devais simplement savoir que cette nuit la, Orion tua ma mère et que si je suis en vie aujourd'hui je le dois seulement à Loreleï. La disparition de ma mère me donna directement le statu de Prêtresse de la vie et je sais aujourd'hui que c'est ce qu'attendais Voldemort._

 _Orion et voldemort œuvre ensemble, l'un veux dominer le monde et l'autre les dieux, à eux deux, si rien n'est fait, on peux tous dire adieux à notre avenir. Les ténèbres et le chaos s'abattront sur la terre . si je meurs, alors qu'une héritière n'est pas encore former c'est la vie elle-même qui sera remise en question et si par malheur Voldemort obtient ce qu'il veut de moi, c'est-à-dire un enfant, nous auront plus aucune chance._

Elle termina son récit en ré-ouvrant les yeux . d'un coté elle se sentait mieux, elle n'avait plus besoin de mentir mais de l'autre elle savait que le risque était immense. Elle venait peut-être de signer leur arrêt de mort mais elle avait vraiment besoin d'eux. S'il ne l'aidait pas, tout serait perdu. Elle devait leur accorder sa confiance.

\- Whoaw réussit à dire Harry, c'est une histoire de dingue ton truc ! donc en gros tu as 2000ans, tu es la fille d'une prêtresse et d'un dieu qui aujourd'hui veut te donner en épouse à Voldemort pour que votre enfant règne sur la terre et l'olympe ?

\- En gros oui rigola-t-elle

Le silence s'abattit dans la clairière, chacun essayant d'assimiler ce qu'Auxanna venait de leur apprendre

\- Qui est le deuxième enfant d'Orion ? osa demander Hermione

\- Loreleï avoua Auxanna

 **$/$**

 **Voila, voila... maintenant je vais attendre avec impatience vos réactions et j'appréhende un peu je dois l'admettre! Est ce que c'est ce que vous imaginiez? j'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas déçu !**

 **la suite arrivera vite :)**

 **Gros bisous et bonne nuit ( ouai il est genre 4H du mat LOL )**

 **Lily**


End file.
